small hopes
by Lady drwhototoroninjafan III
Summary: au retelling of the show. action, adventure, and... an arranged marriage? james hiller/sarah phillips
1. starting the journy

Small hopes

Chapter 1: starting the journey

I've noticed how few liberty's kid multi-chapter fanfics there are, so I've decided to write my own. Now, this is a slight AU, with a major focus on both shipping and adventure, so some things will be changed. I will try to keep major events in the show mostly the same, and I wouldn't even dare changing any major historical happening (maybe just the little ones). I may rework the dialog also, but I will keep key words and phrases. There will also be a focus on what is going on behind the scenes, so to speak. The main characters will still be on their suspended growth for the sake of the plot, but I may end it at some point.

This whole thing actually came about from me taking APUSH, and remembering this show as being accurate for the American Revolution. I found the whole series on YouTube, and as I watched, I found myself pleasantly surprised by how original, intelligent, and just plain good it was. I just had to write a fanfic, at least, just one.

I don't own liberties kids.

Sarah's POV

July 1773

Sarah Phillips did not harbor much hope for the future. True, she was an idealist and a born optimist, but one cannot help being sad when you are to leave the only home you've known all your life, London, the center of culture and sophistication in the empire, for a city way out in the boom hicks, living and working for a man she'd only meet twice and promised to marry a man who she'd never exchanged two words with. Her mother sent her, not because she wanted Sarah to make a home for herself in the new world or to experience life beyond England, but because the family was bankrupt. The Phillips were a proud family, and with Major Phillips, her father, vanished in the wilderness, their way of finical support was gone. Rather than save their money, her mother insisted that the keep up appearances of wealth, valuing her pride and possessions more than her daughter's future.

Soon, her mother began to sell their silver, their paintings, and all the fine things Sarah would have gained upon their death. Sarah's mother also began to search for a husband for Sarah, but the family's low income and status, Sarah's fiery temper, and the fact that Sarah was a bit plain, at least by London standards, made this a hopeless effort. All seemed lost until dr. franklin offered Sarah's mother of an option: Sarah would come to Philadelphia, work in his print shop, and when the time came, marry his apprentice, James hiller, who dr. franklin would leave his fortune to when he died. In return, franklin would send her mother 15 pounds per week as Sarah's salary (Sarah would keep 5 pounds for personal expenses), and upon Sarah's marriage to the apprentice, she would receive a bridal payment of 1,500 pounds. All this was kept as quite as possible to save the precious Phillips pride. Sarah's mother willingly agreed, and plans were made for Sarah to leave on the first ship to the colonies in two months, the Dartmouth.

Sarah would be making the long journey alone, due to dr. franklin's need to testify in the trial to appeal the stamp act. The voyage would take 6-10 weeks, and once she arrived in Boston, Dr. Franklin's people (including her intended) would escort her to Philadelphia. A man named Moses was to be the chaperone on this leg, making sure that Sarah and James weren't engaged in any matter that was, "ahem" inappropriate. Aside from dr. franklin, Lady Phillips, her intended, and herself, Moses was the only one to know of their engagement. Once they reached Philadelphia, Sarah would work in the print shop as a typesetter, housekeeper, and cook until her intended came of age or Dr. Franklin died, whichever came first. After such events, Sarah and James would marry, and look after the print shop.

Sarah spent the next two months packing what little was left of her things and saying good bye to her friends. The official story that Sarah's mother told her friends was that Sarah was settling into the Ohio valley with her father. Lady Phillips was to stay at home and manage their London estate while Sarah and Major Phillips founded an estate in the territory. Sarah's mother was so ashamed what had to be done, she would scarcely look at her for the months. To be in debut was one thing, but to be so far in debut that one had to "sell" their only daughter was another. Lady Phillips was a proud lady, and she knew that the idle gossip at court would be tremendous. A proper girl from a good, if not low ranking, noble family working a job and marrying a poor colonial orphan boy? The court's appetite for gossip would have been feed for months, or until a new scandal arouse. Better to let the court think that Sarah was dead in some far off wilderness than married to a moderately well off colonial orphan. Sarah once tried to write her intended a letter, but her mother had torn it up when she tried to mail it.

"You can't trust the mail on matters like this. Postmen are paid to spread gossip by certain parties," her mother explained, "and a proper English girl writing a letter to a colonial boy she'd never meet was cause enough for gossip."

September 1773

The day had finally arrived for Sarah to leave her old life behind and start a new one. Sarah awoke early in the morning, made herself breakfast, and ate it in a timely manner. Sarah's mother walked down the stairs, and seeing her daughter at the table, announced loudly," well, today's the day!" that was all her mother had to say about the fact that her daughter was leaving for the other side of the world and would never see her home again. Sarah went upstairs to pack the last for her things in her bag. The room that she had slept in since she was born was stripped bare. The clothes that had so often been piled across the floor were pack away neatly. The bed that had been so often unmade was stripped of its sheets and curtains, sold save for one quilt that would accompany Sarah on her journey. The writing desk, so often cluttered with paper and pens was bare except for a few ink stains. The desk was to be the last thing to be sold, used to pay for Sarah's passage to the new world.

The carriage arrived promptly at 9:00, and by the time all of her worldly belongings, four bags of clothes and a trunk of books and personal items, were in, it was already 9:30. This was some cause for hurry, because the harbor was hours away, but the cabby reassured the Phillips women that he was the fastest cabby in all of England. Sarah had doubts though, but it was too late to voice them by the time the carriage began its bumpy journey.

"Sarah, even though you're moving the colonies, you must remember all I've taught you about maintaining a proper household. Now, when a maid has stolen something from you…" Sarah was too deep in thought to pay attention to her mother's prattling about housekeeping. Her mother had explained this all before, but this was housekeeping for England, the new world was totally different. She would not be Lady Phillips when she grew older. Indeed, she would not be lady anything. She would simply be Sarah hiller, high class wife of a simple colonial printer. Removed forever from the parties and balls she had gone to since she became of age, her new life would probably revolve around fighting savages and putting up with the strange man would become her husband. Questions had filled Sarah's head on this subject since her mother had agreed to the engagement. What kind of a man was this James hiller? Was he kind? Handsome? Intelligent? Sarah would only know when her ship landed.

"Sarah, are you listening to me?" Her mother's words snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes mother." Sarah quickly lied. Her mother shot her a dirty look. "No mother." She sheepishly admitted.

_SMACK!_ Sarah felt the sting of the slap before she could brace herself. "What have I told you about lying?"

"That it is a bad habit, not befitting a proper English woman from a respectable family." Sarah replied. When Sarah was a little girl, she had had a bit of a naughty streak in her. She would run through the mud, rip her dress, and most often lie. Her father didn't mind the first two, but lying was another matter. Sarah had gone to bed without supper for lying so much that she became rather thin. Once Major Phillips had left, Sarah's mother decided that a new punishment would do better. Quite simply, every time Sarah lied, her mother slapped her. After the slap, Lady Phillips would prompt Sarah to repeat a saying that her grandmother had coined. The fear of the slapped was enough most of the time for Sarah to stop lying, but she still slipped up every once and a while. That was the one good thing about going to the colonies: no one would slap her for lying.

"Now, as I was saying, your behavior in the colonies is a reflection of the Phillips family. Dr. Franklin is probably the most famous man in the colonies, and will probably receive many upper-class guests. Now, most of these men rich, handsome men, and if the wish so strikes you…" Sarah couldn't take what her mother was implying! He mother had just lectured her about being honest and proper behavior, and here she was trying to get Sarah to run off with some southern planter!

"Mother! Pardon me saying this, but are you asking me to run off with a strange man?" Sarah was smart enough this time to brace herself for the smack.

"Of course not! I'm just reminding you to keep your options open. Just because one is engaged doesn't mean one is married. A rich, southern planter is better than a well off northern printer! You can only change your status via marriage once, so you should be aware of all your options." Lady Phillips barked gloomily. "I for one was engaged to a wealthy merchant before I meet your father. That didn't stop me and it shouldn't stop you."

Fortunately for Sarah, they arrived at the harbor. Another half hour was spent loading Sarah's worldly possessions onto the boat. At last, the time came to say the final goodbyes. As Sarah gave her mother a goodbye hug, Lady Phillips whispered," remember Sarah: keep your options open." Letting go, her mother added," I have so much faith in you. Don't mess this up." With a pat on her arm, Lady Phillips turned her back on her daughter, and got into the carriage. The last time Sarah would ever even see her mother, she was barking orders at the cabby. Sarah then grabbed her stuff, turned her back on her old life, and walked abroad the ship sailing to her new life.

So that's chapter one! Please comment and fav at your will (although, these things will make me work faster)!


	2. unexpected news

Chapter 2: unexpected news

Thank you guys for coming back and putting up with me! I'll try to update this fic fairly regally, about once every two weeks or so, but I also want to stay at least two chapters ahead at all time. If I'm feeling generous, or I screwed you guys over on an update (I do have a life, even if it is mostly centered on apush), I may give you two chapters. Special shot out to TheBeatlesrcomin, my first reviewer and favoriter (it's a word because I said so)! I decided to be nice and give you all a happy Friday update to celebrate her (and the fact that I finished chapter 4 early, and got an A- on my first apush test)!

Now that we've seen Sarah's view on the arrangement, let's go to James

I don't own liberty's kids. Yet.

August, 1773

James pov

"James! The mail is here and there is something for you!" Henri yelled as he banged on his bedroom door. James cursed the day they decided to take in that French dimwit. Putting down his quill, he walked to the door where Henri waited patiently. Normally, Henri would have busted into James room, but James had learned to lock the door when he was working on an assignment. Opening the door, James grabbed the letter and closed the door just as Henri's protest of "hey!" could be heard.

On the front of the letter dr. franklin's neat letters spelled out,"Mr. James hiller, Pennsylvania gazette". This should have alerted him right of the bat. No one ever referred to James as "Mr." before in his life. Why would they? Wasting no time, James sat down at his writing desk and ripped opened the envelope.

_July 1773_

"_Dear James,_ (the letter said)

_The resolution trial for the stamp act marches slowly on. Some of these British lords prattle on for ages without ever saying a meaningful word. It is my fear that one day these men will talk me to death. These trials may very well be the death of me._

_While I am in England, I am staying with a very good old friend of mine, Lady Phillips. She has had some finical trouble over the past few years, and a daughter about your age. Upon her rejection of my charity, she suggested an idea that at first I rejected most earnestly, but now admit has advantages, at least from a business point of view. Lady Phillips' daughter, Sarah, will sail to America. She will work in the print shop and, when you both come of age, you will be married."_

MARRIED! James dropped the letter at this point. He had never even met this "Sarah Phillips". Judging from what ben's letter said, this Sarah was probably a stupid British girl who only cared about dresses and tea parties. Living with a strange girl was one thing, be married to one was another. Had dr. franklin lost his mind? James picked the letter off the floor and continued reading. James needed to be sure that there were no other surprises.

_I know this may seem shocking to you, but I have weight the details, and I believe this will be beneficial to the both of you. Sarah will receive a salary of 20 pounds per week, and once the two of you are married, Sarah's mother will receive a bridal price of 1,500 pounds. You will receive a wife, and higher status in this world._

_While I know that as you're reading this, you have already rejected the ideal of marriage, let me remind you of this: you are a poor orphan. True, upon my death you will receive a thriving and well known paper. But that is upon my death, and while I do grow old, I hope that day will be far in the future. As of yet, you yourself have no money, no family, and no hope for the future. Sarah is an upper class young lady, and she will know how to act in situations that will arrive with owning a print shop such as mine. Sarah will also open a door way into society for you that you could never hope to open by yourself._

_To ease your doubt about this marriage, I feel the need to describe Sarah. She is a year older than you, and about 5"6 in height, with long red hair and pale green eyes. She never goes anywhere without a golden locket that her father gave her. Other than this locket, she wears no jewelry and cares little for her looks. She is kind, smart, and has a fiery temper. While Sarah might not be a proper English woman, I doubt you really mind. I believe you two will get along swimmingly._

_Sarah will be arriving in about two months aboard the Dartmouth. Aside from myself, yourself, Lady Phillips, Sarah and Moses, no one knows about this arrangement, in the off chance that it doesn't go well. I expect you to be in Boston when she arrives. After her arrival, you, Moses and Henri will escort her to Philadelphia. Under no, and I do repeat __NO __circumstance will you and Sarah engage in any inappropriate behavior. If Sarah is found to be ruined before the wedding, you two will be cast out onto the street to make your own way in the world. _

_In spite of, or perhaps because of your recent engagement, it is my fondest hope that you and Sarah will get along well. Marriage is one of god's most blessed gifts to mankind, and in time, you and Sarah will enjoy it together._

_I am, forever yours_

_Dr. Franklin_

James put the letter down and leaned back into his seat. Married. Dr. Franklin had truly lost his mind this time, if he thought James was going to marry some stuck up British snob. James was only 15, and while that is old enough to be considered an adult and marry, he still figured that he'd have at least a few more years before it happened, and he'd at least get to pick his own bride. Now, he was caught in an iron clad contract with some girl he'd never met.

A knock on his door jerked James out of his thoughts. Standing and walking towards the door, James prayed that it wasn't Henri bagging for information. James didn't feel like explaining the concept of "arranged marriage" to the young French boy. His relief was immeasurable when Moses appeared at the door.

"So, I see you've gotten our dear friend ben's letter." Moses joke when James opened the door. How could he be joking like this when James had just gotten the news that ruined his life? Walking over his chair, Moses sat down.

"How could you joke about something like that? I'm about to marry a total stranger! What if she doesn't like me? What if I don't like her? What if she hates me?" James rambled on, saying what ever came into his mind. His mind was moving a thousand miles a minute.

"I know it's not your idea of great, but dr. franklin's just trying to look out for you. He's knows that you'll have a tough time breaking out on your own, so he figured that if you were to have someone to help you, the strain would be easier. Cheer up! Maybe this Sarah Phillips will be a nice girl! I don't think you need to be nervous." Moses attempted. James knew he was trying, but it didn't help. Smiling, Moses stood up, and left the room. After he closed the door, James listened as his heavy footsteps trailed off down the hall.

Married! How could ben do that?

End


	3. Arrivals and Indians

Chapter 3: arrivals and Indians

Finally! They meet! This chapter is a little funky. Pov will switch between Sarah and James. This was actually the first chapter I came up with, but I decided that we needed to hear James and Sarah's pov on the matter before this point. I've been fine tuning this chapter for ages, and like fine wine, cheese, and Robert Downey Jr, I believe it has grown better with age.

I'm not even 100% sure who exactly owns liberty's kids, so it sure as heck isn't me (I think)

Late November, 1773

Sarah pov

"Land ho!" Sarah's heart leap the moment she heard those words. After two months at sea, she finally arrived at her new home. Walking out on deck, Sarah caught her first glimpse of the new world. All things considered, it didn't look all that much different from England, but at the same time, it had a different spirit than England. Sarah scanned the docks for dr. franklin's welcoming party as she walked to the railing. The sooner they came, the sooner Sarah would meet her intended.

"Don't strain your eye miss. We're weeks early. Anyone who would be coming to get you wouldn't have arrived here by now. You're welcome to stay on the ship. I give my word that no sailor will lay a hand on you. We do not have to unload the tea until the sixteenth. " The captain of this vessel, Captain Reynolds, said as he joined Sarah at the railing. Captain Reynolds knew about most of the situation Sarah was in. he also had a daughter about Sarah's age, so he had grown a soft spot for Sarah during their 7 week voyage.

"Thank you ever so much Captain Reynolds. I believe I will take you up on that offer." Sarah replied politely. The ship may have been a bit smelly and dirty, but she'd rather stay there than in some costly inn, sharing a bed with a stranger. At least on the ship, she didn't have to pay for her room. The sailors on the ship, if admittedly a bit ruff, were known to Sarah, unlike the people of this strange town and this strange land. Sarah felt as though she would be safer waiting on the ship than waiting in the home of some stranger

It's often truly funny how wrong someone could be.

James pov

"Stupid press. Stupid shirt. Stupid ink. " James muttered and cursed providence to himself as he tried to get the ink out of his second to last clean shirt. At the rate he was going at, he'd have no clean shirts by December, and he wanted at least one for when Sarah came. Even if James wasn't thrilled about the marriage, he still wanted to make a good first impression upon his fiancée. He'd been scrubbing his shirt for fifteen minutes in the kitchen wash pan and still couldn't get the stain out.

Another good thing about Sarah's coming is that finally someone would be living in the house who knew how to do laundry. At the moment, James Henri and Moses all did their own laundry with mixed results. Sarah was to do house work for them, which included laundry, so James would never have to brave the soapy hot water again. Strike that, James would probably have to wash his "unmentionables" on his own. Giving them to Sarah might be considered "inappropriate behavior". Moses had given him numerous lectures in the past couple of weeks, telling him what could be considered inappropriate without going into much detail. Sarah was not only a lady, Moses had said, but his fiancée, and as such, James must treat her differently than Henri or Moses would.

"Hold off on that James!" Moses said has he rushed into the room." I've just received word from Boston. Sarah's ship has arrived two weeks early, and we need to go get her now." Moses buzzed around the room, grabbing food for their nine day journey. James nodded and ran up into his room to pack. He grabbed his favorite vest, the one clean shirt and a pair of pants. Quickly, he folded them and put them into a carpet bag, along with some travelling clothes. Now he felt he was ready to meet his fiancée.

He hoped.

December 16 1773

Sarah pov

Sarah braced herself as another savage cried and smashed a crate of tea on the deck above her. Nearly three weeks in America and already she was facing an attack from Indians. The attack had started about half an hour ago, and most of the crew was nowhere to be seen. The barbarians had yelled out slogans for something in what seemed like English, but the wind jumbled them all together before Sarah could make out what they were so upset about.

What had she done to deserve this? True, she wasn't the most proper of ladies, and she did have a habit of talking back, but those weren't crimes enough for god to send a party of Indians to attack. What would become of her? Would she be taken away, sold as to the highest bidder into a life as a squaw? Sarah couldn't let a thing like that happen; her mother was depending on her to send much need funds to England.

Grabbing a pillow cause and a few decent sized books, Sarah prepared a makeshift mace. Any bloody savages who thought it was a good idea to take her would have to reckon with her now. Sarah didn't plan on going into a life of destitution and shame without a fight. It was bad enough she was promised to marry a perfect stranger. Being captured by barbarians would be a fate worse than death. Crouching on the other side of the door, Sarah prepared herself for imminent combat. Not two minutes after she did so, foot steeps rang out from the stairs in front of her cabin. When they seemed about a yard away, Sarah leaped out from behind the door.

"You'll never take me alive savage!" she cried and swung her weapon as hard as she could. It was a prefect hit; striking her would be kidnapper, on the head and knocking him on the ground.

"OW! I'm not no Indian!"

James pov

James could believe it! Here he was, getting the story of a lifetime, and all of a sudden, a mad woman attacked him. Rubbing his head, James stood up. "I'm a journalist." He said with pride. He didn't expect a dimwitted girl who couldn't tell a blonde Pennsylvania Dutch boy from a red skin injun to know what a journalist was.

"You're not an Indian. If you want to be a journalist, you'll have to use better grammar." The prissy red headed girl said. Man, what a snob! He'd hate to be the unlucky party that was waiting for her. She was probably some governor's or general's daughter, returning home from some tory tea party.

"Fine, fine, now, what is your option of the tax on tea?" James was trying to be polite. Everyone had their own story, even her. A tory might be valuable.

"Is that what this is all about? How dare they! The tea is private property! If they have a complaint, they should take it to their local governor, not destroy other people's means of making a living." What a tory sheep! This girl must have come straight from the heart of London! What a tory!

"So you think its okay for parliament to impose taxes on the colonies, even without their say as Englishmen?" James felt his blood boiling as he asked the question.

"I believe that loyal subjects should follow the laws of their country and you can quote me on that, Mr.…?"

"Hiller, James hiller, and who may I be quoting?" the moment he said his name, the girl dropped her makeshift weapon in shock. She opened her month, than closed it, then opened it again. James had to stifle laughter. She looked like a red haired trout.

"Sarah Phillips. My name is Sarah Phillips." The newly christened Sarah Phillips uttered in a dazed, shocked voice. James mirrored her pervious reaction.

This was his fiancée?

End

Ah, young love! What a way to meet! I personally am not too fond of the original dialog in the show (I find it a bit too political and modern), so I tried to spice it up a little. Be forewarned that I may do this a lot, but a doubt you want to read a restatement of the show. I'm also sorry for taking a bit to post this chapter. My apush teacher assigned literally 3 chapters to outline in two weeks. 25 pages per chapter and each page of notes had to be five pages of the book. Anyway, please comment and fav! I have very low self-esteem, and I need to be vindicated by people I've never meet before!


	4. off the ship and into the world

Chapter 4: off the ship and into the world

This chapter was originally going to be bunched up with chapter 3 and 5, but I decided to spilt them all up. I may change it later, depending on how I feel and the response I get. I also apologize for the long amount of time this chapter took getting out. Apush is majorly kicking my butt, so I can't write as often as I like. Oh, to be free to write fanfics all day!

If I owned liberty's kids, don't you think that what I would have written would happen?

Sarah pov

Sarah was taken aback by the sudden revelation of the strange boy's identity. This was her intended? Sarah had to say, she was not impressed. His blonde hair was unpowered, and hung in a very lose ponytail that looked as though it would fall out the minute he move his head slightly. He was slightly shorter than her, and was wearing light brown pants, a vest, and a shirt that looked like it had seen better days. He seemed boorish and simple. Maybe mother was right about that southern planter.

Neither of them spoke until a large crash snapped them over of their stupor. Those dirty savages were finally getting their just desserts. British soldiers were storming on to the ship to break up the riot. Sarah hoped that captain Reynolds would be able to make up the cost of the tea somehow. The east India Company was close to bankruptcy and as a captain on their payroll, Reynolds may have been close to being penniless. Sarah's train of thought was shattered when her "intended" grabbed her arm.

"Come on! We need to go before the lobster backs find us." Her "fiancée" roared in a whisper as he led Sarah up the stairs and on to the deck.

"Let go of me you brute! Help! Help! He-mph!" Sarah's cries for help were muffed by her "intended's" hand shoved over her mouth.

"Keep quite! Do you want to end up in the stocks, or worse?" he demanded. They both crossed the deck slowly to avoid notice, and were almost to the end when a soldier blocked their way.

"Oi! You rebels! Stop!" not stopping to heed the redcoat's words, her "fiancée" quickened his pace. The soldier reached out blindly for a way to hold them. his hand found the chain of Sarah's locket, and he proceeded to pull. She cried out as the gilded chain dug into her neck, drawing blood. Another tug broke the chain, and Sarah's locket was sent down into the frigid waters of Boston harbor. Her last link to her father had vanished, and there was nothing she could do about it

James pov

"Come on! We have to move before they get us!" James ordered. The British soldier who ripped off the girl's necklace was closing in fast. Pulling her behind him James half ran and half staggered down the walkway to the dock. Once they got off the ship, they could disappear in Boston. In such a large city, the red coats would never find them. He could already see Moses at the end of the alley, who had grabbed her belongings before the ruckus started, and was now loading the luggage on the cart.

The British soldier still pursued them tirelessly. James could see that with the girl's dead weight, he wouldn't out run the British officer, so he instead decided to hide. Turning the corner, James crouched behind some boxes. Looking to his right, he could see that the girl at least had some sense, since she had also crouched down. The British soldier bumbled his way up the alley, but stopped just before the crates. James silently promised the lord that he would pay more attention to the sermon if he delivered them. Looking right and then left, the British soldier headed back down the alley. James mused that brains probably weren't on the immediate list of requirements for British soldiers.

After a few minutes, James and the girl rose from their hideout and briskly walked to the wagon, with James leading the way. Once there, they sat down and Moses prompted the horses to move. Henri was buzzing with excitement about the Boston tea party, but when he noticed the girl, he stopping his energetic ramble and began to integrate her.

"Who are you? And why have you come with us?" he asked. James decided that that would always be the first question he'd ask. No longer would anyone surprise him like the snobbish red-head had surprised him with her identity.

"My name is Sarah Phillips. I believe dr. franklin sent worded to you about my arrival and- my locket! It's gone!" Henri's question must have snapped the girl out of her daze. It figured that she would only care about stupid things like jewelry.

Sarah pov

"Your locket? Why don't you get a new one! We have a very good sliver smith in Philadelphia! He can make anything you want except a sliver plated carriage. I know, I asked him once! Dr. Franklin gets all his sliver there! He gets his forks, his knives, his…" the French boy drifted from topic, Obsessed with sliver it seemed. Sarah tuned him out, and focused on her locket. She couldn't believe it was gone. She remembered exactly when it was given to her.

_November 1767_

"_Goodbye papa!" 10 year old Sarah said as she hugged her father for the last time._

"_Goodbye Sarah. Ah, my dear brave girl! I will miss you so much!" Sarah's father, major Phillips, was being sent out to explore the land in the Ohio valley and to seek out better relationships with the tribes who lived there. Many of them had sided with the French during the war, and the English thought of them as valuable possible allies._

"_I'll miss you too papa!" Sarah's mother ahemed behind her. Sara knew to speed things up from there._

"_Here Sarah. I bought you this locket. Think of me when you wear it. Promise me that you will always keep it close to your heart" Sarah's father handed her the locket as she nodded. He smiled and hugged her one last time before he climbed abroad a ship._

Sarah heard her name, and instantly snapped out of her thoughts. The Negro man, Moses was talking.

"James, Henri, Sarah, it looks like the axis is broken on this wagon. It'll have to go somewhere for repairs. I know of a house around here somewhere that will give us shelter for the time being. Should be an easy fix, if I can get the right parts and tools"

Moses got out and walked the horses the rest of the way. Now that Sarah was focused on her surroundings, she did notice that the wagon bumped them around every few feet. It was probably best settle down for the night than to risk the roads. Even while she was in England, Sarah had heard about the poor conditions of roads in the colonies.

James pov

This was just great! Not only was the wagon broken, but James couldn't think of anything to say to his future "wife". He was lucky Henri had no idea what the situation at hand was, or else he would have made things more complicated by teasing them

"James." Moses said in a low tone so only James could hear him, "I'm no expert on relationships, but I would recommend you at least try to talk to Sarah about something. Ask her about that locket, she seemed a bit upset about it."

Taking Moses' advice, James huddled closer to the red head and spoke awkwardly, a rose tint decorating his face. "So Sarah, I don't mean to pry, but what was wrong about that locket?" he was really making an effort to be nice here.

"That locket was the last thing I had from my father. He went to explore the Ohio valley six years ago, and I haven't heard from him since. I miss him so much." The girl, Sarah, replied broken heartedly. She seemed desolate at the loss of her most precious possession.

"I understand. This ring on my finger, it belonged to my mother. She died, along with my father, when I was a baby. They couldn't afford one of dr. franklins lighting rods, so our house burned down in a storm. A passerby was able to pull me out of the fire, but my parents weren't so lucky. This ring was all that was left of them. That's why I sought Dr. Franklin out; he was one of my earliest heroes. His lighting rod saved many other families, not mine, unfortunately." James blinked back the tears that always threatened to fall when he talked about the subject. It wasn't even fair! He had never even known his parents! He vowed that his children (whether via Sarah or not) would always know their father.

"I'm so sorry. I know that might not mean much, but I understand." Sarah comforted. Scooting a tiny bit closer, Sarah wrapped her arms around James in a friendly hug. His face warmed up to the point one could have use it boil tea. He wished it could last forever-

"Sarah and James kissing in a tree! K-I-s-s-I-n-g!" of course, when you're having a moment as good as that, it just figured that someone like Henri would ruin it.

End

Mawahahahaha! I'm truly evil, aren't I? And is it just me, or are things looking romantic between our lovely couple! As you can tell, I'm not truly found of Henri. I'll probably only use him when I have to. Comment, and fav please, especially constructive critics!


	5. New experiences in the new world

Chapter 5: New experiences in the new world

After a month in limbo I'm back and better than ever! No, I'm not abandoning this story, at least, not right now. If I do ever abandon this story, I will give you guys some warning and explain my actions. I'm sorry for the very long wait, but the fires of liberty can be extinguished for a period of time by those whose tyranny is absolute (translation: my mom grounded me). On the plus side, I've had more time to work on more chapters, so all's well that ends well. I'm going to the release these chapters little by little over the next one-two weeks. I don't want you guys to OD on my story

I'm still debating adding this chapter to 3 and 4, but I think all the changing view would be hard to keep up with. Plus, the whole thing would be about 6,000 words long, so I'd rather not give anyone a stroke. Slow and steady wins the race, and all that. Normally, each episode will be about one to three chapters long, depending, on the importance of events and my personally feeling. Very important episodes may be as long as 8 chapters, but I doubt that will happen (at least, not more than once or twice). The chapters from now on will be a little longer, since the chapters already know each other and the conflict has come into play. Expect the avenge chapter to be about 2,300 words or so, but if a chapter is over 3,500, I will definitely spilt it up into two.

Also, I'm basically skipping most of the intolerable acts, not because I don't like it, but because I can't really change it, and I don't want to bore you with a basic rehashing of the events. I will skip a few episodes, for whatever reason, but I will not change major events (both historical or plot wise). I may mention the events afterwards though. Just think of it happening more or less happening as it did in the show. I'd rather skip episodes than rehash the events of the show.

I'm running out of creative ways to say this, so, Watashi no liberty's kids wakarimasen (I don't own liberty's kids)

Sarah pov

After James yelled at Henri for his comments, the three spent the rest of the ride in silence. Sarah studied the houses on the street, but most of them looked the same in her eyes. Almost all were simple white wash one or two story buildings with signs advertising the trade of the occupants or the name of taverns in some cause. Revere sliver, the pig and whistle, a few with crude pictures instead of words, they all began to melt together into a jumbled mess in Sarah's mind as they drove on and on into the night.

The bumpiness of the ride jerked Sarah out her thoughts every couple of minutes, and gave her the opportunity to observe the people she would live with for the rest of her life. Henri (she must assume that was the French boy's name) had fallen asleep a while ago. Sarah wondered how in the world someone could fall asleep during such a jarring ride, but he did. She couldn't blame him though, seeing as he didn't seem more than nine or ten years old.

Sarah then turned her train of thought towards Moses, who was currently leading the horse. Moses seemed to be the substitute parent of the group, making sure that the two boys were taken care of and didn't get into too much mischief, what he said goes. Sarah guessed that doctor franklin had order his slave Moses to do this during one of his many trips, and the orders stuck.

Suddenly Sarah felt the familiar shudder of instincts that warned her someone was watching her behind her back. She turned and saw James staring at her. The two locked eyes for a moment or two, then James abruptly tore his eyes away and found a very interesting knot in on the floor of the wagon. James was the biggest mystery her new life in the colonies. Who was he really? What would her life be with him?

James pov

James felt the blush creep across his face when Sarah caught him looking at her. After staring at each other for a few minutes, he quickly adverted his eyes, and praying that Sarah didn't notice him. He couldn't help himself. He was curious by nature, and Sarah intrigued him. She knew basic things about her, but other than that, he knew nothing. Yet, in a year or two, they would be married. Two strangers, previously unknown to each other for the first sixteen years of their life, now forced to become one legally, mentally, and physically (whatever that detailed) after just a year or two. James still wasn't decided whether or not this was a bad thing. People had been married for lesser reasons and after knowing each other for a smaller amount of time. At least he would have the chance to get to know Sarah before they would marry, and they both had the opportunity to reject each other, he hoped.

James had noticed Moses had come to a stop in front of the back door to a neat looking house. It was a white washed two story houses, with dark green trim. There was a bit of a yard behind the house, and a small barn. The people of the house were probably moderately well off.

"We're here. " Moses explained. James got out of the wagon, and held a hand out the help Sarah. She accepted it. It was the first time James and Sarah and really touched (at least, in a gentle way), and James hand felt like it was on fire, but in a good way, if that made sense. Their eyes met of a moment, and James felt a blush creep on his face again. After a moment, James felt his eyes tear away from Sarah's to look at a simply fascinating spot on the ground. He cursed whatever power had decided to make him so quick to blush.

James then noticed that Sarah had long since moved out the wagon, and he quickly dropped her hand. It was strange, but she almost seemed… disappointed. He had to admit, he felt his heart sink too when they released each other. Shaking it off, he moved to join Henri and Moses at the door. Standing in the doorway was a tall, well dressed Negro woman, most likely the household slave.

"Miss Wheatly? I'm sorry, but my associates and I need a place to stay for a little while. The axle on our wagon is broken, and we don't have the parts to fix it. We're from the Pennsylvania gazette. We publish your poetry in the gazette from time to time. If it's a matter of money, I can have dr. franklin write a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Wheatly." Moses explained in a calm manner.

The Negress, whom James now knew as Phyllis smiled and replied, "It's no trouble, you can stay in the barn. There are some tools there that should help you fix your wagon. Now come quietly, and be sure not to wake up the master or any of his children."

Sarah pov

_February, 1774_

_Dearest mother,_

_It has been three months since I've move to the colonies, and life is not as bad as I thought it would be. We currently live in a barn, seeing how the British army has blockaded the city of Boston, letting no one in or out. They seem to think they can starve these colonists out of rebellion. No doubt word of the "tea party" as they call it here has reached you. Rest assured I am safe, excluding the loss of father's locket, and have meet up with dr. franklin's associates._

_On the subject of the blockade, the Wheaties, our honored "hosts", currently have five British officers staying at their house. My feelings on this subject are mixed. While it is good to meet another English man from our rank, these soldiers are simply thugs who take whatever they want. Moses, dr. franklin's Negro assistant (he is paid, not a slave) has warned me never to be alone in a room with one, and I quite frankly agree. Since that, warning, James hiller (yes mother, my fiancée) has never left my side or out of his sight. It's a bit annoying to be honest. _

_Concerning James, I am not sure where I stand. On the one hand, he is boastful, uncivilized, and never thinks things through. On the other hand, he is also kind, generous, and extremely intelligent. He and I were introduced under an unusual situation and I think…_

"Sarah, what are you writing?" a boyish voice asked. Sarah turned and saw James standing over her, munching on an apple.

"It's nothing, just a letter to mother." Sarah tilted the paper away from James as she spoke. "A private letter." She added decisively, closing her notebook when James tilted his head to look.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Moses announced to the barn, even though it was just the four of them." if I many interrupt, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the wagon is fixed, and the Wheatlies have arranged a way out of town for us! The bad news is how we're going out."

Sarah and James looked at each other and shrugged. Being stuck in the old smelly barn was getting old. Anything would be better than staying in the same old place, till the blockade lifted, whenever that would be.

Well, almost anything.

James pov

The next morning, they made their daring escape as Odysseus did: under piles of wool. James hoped the trip wouldn't be too long; the wool stank and was uncomfortable. He knew that they would travel a short distance under the wool, and then hop out and ride normally, but currently James was displeased with the situation at hand.

Soon, they were stopped at a check point, and after a light examination, were allowed to pass. Moses had it lucky: he just had to answer questions. James, Sarah and Henri had to scurry on their hands and knees to avoid the dreaded probing stick. Sarah had come close to getting hit on the head, but she scooted away at the last minute. James had to admit; he almost jumped up and struck the British officer with the same stick.

"Cheer up James," Sarah said, taking his hand,"we'll be in Philadelphia soon." James waited for Sarah to move her hand away from his, but she kept it there. While he was doing this, Sarah snuck a kiss on the check.

James was glad Sarah couldn't see the blush in the dark.

April, 1774

Sarah pov

Sarah was finally at the print shop, after 7 months of travel and delays. Life in the print shop was better than living in the Wealthlies barn (next time Sarah was in Boston, she'd visit the Wealthlies and thank them). Sarah had her own room, and when it was discovered that she had a passion for writing, Moses put her on the gazette staff, despite other's objections (mostly James). her days were filled with writing now, the chores evenly divided among the members of the household. Sarah often did the laundry and cooking, while James and Henri swept and cleaned the shop. Moses took care of the shopping and finances, occasionally asking Sarah's help on certain matters.

But despite all this, Sarah couldn't help feel a little disappointed about her locket. The one thing her father had given her, the one thing she had promised never to lose and it was gone forever. Sarah sat at her writing desk one day, not really doing much of anything except moping. She knew that this wasn't really good behavior, but at the moment she didn't care.

A knock on the door alerted Sarah. She got up and opened the door. Henri was standing there, looking as though he was about to burst out of his skin. "Sarah! You must come down the stairs! There is a surprise for you. Come on!"

"All right, all right, Henri. I'll be down soon." Sarah laughed, following Henri down the stairs. Standing at the bottom were James and Moses, both smiling (albeit, James did so shyly). James held something in his hand, Sarah couldn't tell what.

Once Sarah reached the bottom, James began talking, "look Sarah. I know you're sad about your locket, and well I uh, made you something to feel better." James said the last part quickly, while handing the thing to Sarah. Examination of the object revealed it was a simple, plain golden pendant strung on a bronze chain.

"I love it James! Thank you! But where did you get… your ring!" Sarah exclaimed, realization coming to her.

"It was nothing. I think you'll probably have more use for it than I did." James admitted sheepishly, his face turning the color of new rose.

This time, Sarah didn't care if Henri saw them.

end

I know kissing on the cheek isn't the way a proper English woman would behave, but cuteness won in over accuracy. I love making James blush. I always pegged James as secretly a shy and socially awkward in his own special way. I was debating on adding the part on the end to this chapter, or putting it at the beginning of the next chapter, but I figured it worked better here. If I decide it doesn't work I may changing it sometime in the future. Anyway, please comment and fav, at least to try to make me feel less guilty about writing this in English and leaving you guys hanging for a month.


	6. Liberty or Death

Chapter 6: Liberty or death

Chapter two of the grounding letters. Major deviation on the plot here, but I think it works here. I've changed events to be more dramatic, and added a bit more ship tease (this episode hardly had any).

Yes, I, a 17 year old high school junior, writing this in her (American!) literature class, own the exclusive rights to liberty's kids, a multimillion dollar project with some of the biggest names in Hollywood involved.

James pov

December 1774

"Moses! It did it again! I'm starting to think this hunk of junk is more trouble than it's worth." James stared hard at the treacherous press. After two hours of toil, the press had turned what was once a clean piece of paper into a ragged mess.

"How right you are! This old press is beyond repair. Had a good life though. I think it's older than you and Henri combined. Luckily, I've received word that the new press in finally in from Copenhagen. You and I, James, will go pick up the press while Sarah and Henri mind the shop." Moses stated manner of factly.

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Sarah turn her head and stand up. He groaned internally. James knew what was coming. Another one of Sarah Phillips' famous, "I want to go along" arguments. Every time there was something to do or somewhere to go, Sarah always wanted to go along. Why couldn't she just stay at home and knit like all other girls did? Besides that fact that Sarah apparently didn't know how to knit.

"Moses? Why don't I come along? Three heads are better than two, and the more people we have, the less likely it will be for highway men to attack us. Besides, I'm much better at driving the wagon than James." Sarah argued. James hated to admit it, but that last part was true. So what if it was though?s He had gotten a lot of practice driving supplies to and from Boston. If James had done instead of staying at home and covering the stories happening, then he'd be better at driving the wagon instead of her.

"No way. You are not going! We need someone to manage the shop, and Henri is too young to be left on his own!" James argued back. Ignoring Henri's outraged exclamations James and Sarah locked eyes. This was tough, but James stood his ground. She would win this spat over his dead body. James didn't understand her. One minute she acted like his feminine equivalent in all things, getting along swimmingly with him, and the next she acted like they shared nothing in common except the house they lived in.

"Why can't Mr. Book from next door look after the shop? He's done it before, and I'm sure he'd be glad to do it again! The press is heavy, and if you two try to lift it on your own, you'll injure yourselves and where will that but us?" Sarah's retort did make sense, but James couldn't let her win.

"Well that would happen because we both know that you are never going with us! Never!"

Sarah pov

March 1775

"Hya!" Sarah urged the horses forward as James and Moses pushed. Spring had recently begun, and it seemed like the lord was planning to punish all sinners again. The wagon currently held the brand new printing press. The four of them were now in the middle of Virginia, during a brutal down pour with their wagon stuck in the mud. Once Moses ruled that Sarah would go with them, Henri put up such a fuss that Moses made a deal with him: Henri would endure double the English and French lessons (courtesy of herself, as James and Moses didn't speak French) while they traveled.

All had gone smoothly before today, when the road became so muddy that every thirty yards or so, their wagon got stuck in the mud. This was the fourth time it had happen, and Sarah was about to give up. The other three times, Moses had been able to push the wagon out all by himself, but this time, the wagon was in so deep, he required James' help.

The wagon jerked out of the mud with a loud _surwash._ Moses, drenched and covered with mud, took the reins from Sarah while James climbed on besides them. Sarah couldn't help but tease James.

"So, do you still think that I should have stayed home?" Sarah smiled and batted her eyes while she made this comment. For a moment, James seemed lost, but he snapped out of it and retorted.

"Well, maybe it's your extra weight that's making us sink." Sarah narrowed her eyes and turned away from James. That was a low blow, even for someone as uncouth as James. She hears James mutter something under his breath. She could only make out a few words, _stupid_ mostly, but once a word that almost sounded like _pretty_. James wouldn't have said something that kind. She must have misheard him.

After that, they traveled in silence for a few more yards when _splosh _without fail, their wagon again fell into the mud again. James and Moses exchanged sullen expressions and climbed out while Sarah looked around.

"Well, at least we're near a farm this time. Maybe we can ask one of those field workers to help us." She suggested, trying to stay positive, even in this mess.

Moses stayed silent for a moment or two, and then he quietly responded, "those aren't field workers, those are slaves. See the man with the gun and the whip behind them? He's their overseer. If any of the slaves tries to run away or causes any trouble, it's his job to punish them."

Sarah gasped and turned towards the field. Slaves? Sarah had always hated injustice, and being forced into injustice by someone who considered you at best a child was more than she could stand. Sarah's mother told her that things were different in the colonies. Injustice ran rapid, and those without morals made a mockery of those with. Sarah had made a vow to stand against injustice when her mother told her that, but she was a 16 year old almost-woman-not-quite-girl being forced to marry a stranger. What power did she have?

James pov

James muttered a few choice curses as he pushed against the wagon for what seemed like the fifty times that day. They were close to Williamsburg, where Moses assured James that they would stop for a while, at least until the rain stopped. James couldn't wait. A soft bed, a warm meal, and a hot bath (not necessarily in that order) were just the things that James needed to feel like himself again. An acquaintance of Ben's, a Mr. Harkness, a local captain of the militia, would allow the motley troupe of travelers to shelter in his inn, at least for a few days.

Finally after about half an hour of pushing (during which Henri and even Sarah had come behind and pushed). The wagon was free. A little while later, Williamsburg was in sight. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They were all tried, hungry, and soaking wet. They had been traveling nonstop for a week, eating at taverns and sleeping on the ground (well, the men slept on the ground. Sarah slept in the wagon). Williamsburg was the halfway point of their journey. Moses said they would rest there for a week or so before continuing on nonstop to Philadelphia. What's more, James would have the opportunity to report on a meeting of Virginia's House of Burgesses, one of the oldest houses of local government in the colonies.

Walking into Williamsburg, Virginia's capital, James wasn't impressed. Philadelphia was one of the largest cities in the empire. Compared to it, Williamsburg was just another farm town. In front of a building marked "king's tavern" a group of well-dressed men were gathered. James knew was happing before words could be discerned: a slave auction. His blood boiled at the very thought.

Sarah pov

"Moses is that…" Sarah felt her heart drop the moment her answer was confirmed for her. A slave auction. The willing gathering of wealthy men to bid on other humans.

"I'm afraid so… Kato!" Moses ran towards the stage, knocking over a few dapper "gentlemen" on his way over.

"You there! Young man! You should teach your slave a little respect for his better!" the portly man leading the auction yelled, pointing to James.

Moses gave the portly man a hateful look (Sarah didn't even know he was capable of doing so) and loudly announced," that young man is not my master. I am a free man. This letter from my employer proves so. That man you are auction off is my brother Kato. I am willing to pay whatever price you want for his freedom. I cannot just sit here while my own flesh and blood is being sold like cattle"

The portly man sneered and loudly proclaimed, "I don't care if you have a letter from King George himself! Slaves cannot not buy other slaves! That counterfeit letter isn't worth the paper it's written on! You're probably just trying to run away from that young man. Now I suggest you go back to your master before he sells you up here!" with a simply smack of his riding crop, the portly man tore the letter in two while at the same time striking Moses across the face. The fragments of the letter fell into the mud.

The slave on the platform, Kato, turned and spoke "it's okay Moses." The portly man wacked Kato on the head to shut him up, and a bidding war ensued between two equally odious men. Finally, Kato was sold to a Mr. Harold Saxon, an overseer of the Archangel plantation outside of Richmond. Mr. Saxon pulled Kato off the platform and onto a nearby cart. Sarah helped James gather the remains of the letter, while Moses stood sullenly in thought.

"No matter what," Moses finally promised, "I am going to free my brother. If I have to carry this press home on my back, I will do whatever it takes."

James pov

It was the day after the auction, and James still couldn't clear his head of the terrible images. After the auction, they had gone to captian harkness' (he insisted they call him that) inn in silence. They all spent a restless night's sleep, mostly Moses had never really talked about his life as a slave, and seeing enslavement that close and personal. Moses was now making preparations to go to Richmond.

After sitting and trying to write for a while, James decided to go for a walk. Seeing the house of burgouse might be a good thing. Seeing the representatives meeting might take his mind of auction. Walking to the end of the street, he saw that the House of Burgesses, which was supposed to be opened to the public at all time, was closed. James approached a group of four slave women (James stomach lurched, remembering yesterday) who were cleaning up.

"Excuse me, I'm a reporter. My name is James. Can you tell me why the house is closed?" James asked uneasily. He didn't know how to react after yesterday's events

"No need to be excusing yourself to us Mr. Reporter man. The house be closed because the king's governor close it." The youngest woman spoke.

"He closed the house! That's tyranny! " James felt his blood boil again. How dare he!

Raising her hand to stop him, the slave woman spoke. "Hold it Mr. Reporter man. If you can keep your mouth shut, there's a secret meeting of them members of the house at the St. John's church in Richmond later today. Mr. Henry's sure to make a good speech-"

"Martha! Donna! Amelia! Quit slacking off! We got the rest of this here house to clean by sundown, and it's not gonna get clean if we just stand here talking!" the oldest of the slave women, and the apparent leader ordered.

"That be my sister, rose. I got to go now. Remember, St. john's church in Richmond!" James didn't have the time to thank her before she ran off to join her sister.

It seemed they had another reason to go to Richmond.

End

CILFF HANGER! HANGING ON A CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER! Big one this time. I love that little part in the show where Moses talks about the press. It's such good imagery. Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer? Oh, well, it works for you guys. Anyway, please comment and fav because it really does make me work faster, at least until I have a crippling apush assignment that requires all my time and energy.


	7. rescue in the night

Chapter 7: rescue in the night

The chronicles of grounding continues! I'm trying to make this chapter a little more intense than what was in the show. The issue of slavery is a dark one, and you can't really go halfway on it. Style and tone are also very important, so I'm using a reoccurring symbol. The first person to guess it correctly gets their name in the next chapter.

If I owned liberty's kids, the much rumored civil war squeal would be out by now, along with another one taking place in the roaring twenties/great depression/WWII (one of my favorite time periods)

March 1775

Sarah pov

After three days of nonstop travel, they had finally made it to Richmond. Moses didn't even wait for the wagon to stop before he took off running. The archangel plantation was on the outskirts of town, and he wanted to make it there by sundown. James had suggested the perfect cover story for them: they were traveling journalist sent to report on the closing of the house of burguose. It was close enough to the truth to believable, and Sarah was happy that she didn't have to lie. After all these months in the colonies, lying still left a bad taste in her month. James climbed out of the wagon first, and offered Sarah his hand. She took the hand absent mindedly, but on her way to James, she spotted something wrong.

"James! Hold on! Moses' letter! It's back here!" Sarah cries caused James to pause and look into the wagon. He picked up the still slightly muddy papers, and handed half to Sarah.

"Without this letter, he can be captured and branded a runaway! Henri, you're the faster, follow Moses, and if he gets into any trouble, show who's ever doing it this letter." James orders. Henri saluted and ran off in the same direction Moses was going. Sarah knew she would go mad without something to do, so she grabbed her pen.

"What are you doing Sarah?" James questioned

"I'm going along with you. Two heads are better than one, and you can't expect me to just sit here doing nothing while you incorrectly turn loyal citizens against the crown." Sarah made up this argument on the spot. In reality, she didn't want to be alone. Not giving James to the time to react, she pushed her way into the crowded church, and found a pew somewhat in the middle. James sat down next to her quietly, but they didn't have time for conversation before the oration began.

What a speech it was! Even though it argued for total rejection of the just government, she had to say that Patrick henry was a gifted orator. At the end the speech, Sarah was tempted to join the rest of the crowd in celebration, but her loyalty to the crown kept her sedentary.

"Well, that was exciting. Moses and Henri will probably be a few hours more, so how about we get lunch? I overheard that most of the important delegates will be eating over at the fallen tree tavern, and we might over hear something." James suggested

"You just want excuse to spy and fill your belly, is that right?" Sarah joked

"Hey, your belly is pretty empty too!" James teased. Sarah opened her month to protest, but her treacherous stomach betrayed her.

Lunch was nice. Sarah wasn't allowed to be alone around James most of the time (the dreaded "inappropriate behavior" argument kept getting in the way), so having a time to get to know her fiancée was a treated, especially without the prying eyes of Moses and Henri around.

After lunch, James and Sarah waited for Henri and Moses by the wagon, talking about this and that. They reviewed notes and discussed personal preferences. A few hours passed, and they were about to give up hope, when Henri came running.

"James! Sarah! They captured Moses! I tried to show the letter, but they called me a Mulatto and told me that they would sell me too if I didn't go!" Henri seemed like he was about to go into hysterics. James turned, and freed the horse from the wagon. He placed the weeping Henri in the wagon and took the letter from him.

"Don't move from that spot, Henri. Moses is going to be okay. "James both ordered and reassured.

"What are you doing? We need to go help Moses!" Sarah was outraged! How could James do wagon work while their friend was being forced into a life of bondage yet again?

"I know." James reached out his hand for Sarah to take as he said this in a grave voice. His words struck Sarah dumb. James was usually so uplifting and comical. His face, so often in a lighthearted smile, was now stony and solemn. She wasn't sure whether she should be frightened or impressed. Sarah accepted his hand dubiously, and he pulled her on the horse. She encircled his chest, and felt him stiffen at her touch. She now understood was James was doing.

"Remember Henri, don't move from that spot. Hya!" the horse took off the moment James was done talking. The race against the clock had begun. The victor would receive freedom, but the loser would only have bondage. For the sake of herself and her friends, Sarah hoped they would be triumphant. As they set off on the muddy road, the rain, which had almost seemed to vanish, poured down upon them with a vengeance, almost as though it didn't want them to advance on their mission.

James pov

James mind rushed as he fought against time. He had to free Moses, no matter what. The rain had started again, and the road was muddy with caused the horse, Caesar to slip and slide. Sarah wrapped her arms tighter around James and buried her head in his shoulder, as Caesar reared. Despite the danger of the situation, James heart speed up and his stomach reeled. This time, he was lucky Sarah was behind him. She couldn't see his blush.

Shaking his head, James tried to remain focused on the task at hand. On and on through the day turned night, James and Sarah rode at breakneck speed. He was afraid that the horse was going to run itself to death, when finally, they reached the plantation. Running up the main walk and stairs, the two banged on the door, until finally, the man they recognized as the one who bid at the auction, Harold Saxon, answered.

"Yes, yes, what is it? If you're here for shelter, there's barn off the main house you two can use." The odious man instructed. He almost closed the door, but James stopped it with his foot.

"Sir, I believe you have a friend of ours. His name is Moses, and he is a free man." James hoped his man could be reasoned with.

"I remember you! You're that little snot who disrupted the auction. People in the north may tolerate abolitionist talk, but here in the south, we have a rope reserved for the peddlers of such filth. Besides, your 'friend' has a brand on him for the Miranda plantation, and first thing in the morning, I plan on returning him." Harold Saxon was even more loathsome in person than he was at the auction.

"Please, you can't return him to there! He is a free man! If you take him-"James started, before a stout man with a time worn face came down the stairs. He was dressed in a simple nightshirt and cap, and he looked like he was still halfheartedly battling slumber.

"What's all this commotion about? Harold, why are you out of bed, and who are they?" the older gentleman's nasally voice ordered. Even if he was a comical figure, he commanded authority like he was born to (which probably was the case).

"Sir, my name is Sarah Phillips, and this is James hiller. We're reporters from the Pennsylvania gazette. We believe you have a friend of ours here, Moses, a Negro man. We have a letter here, from our mutual employer, Dr. Benjamin franklin." Sarah stepped into the play as James was still trying to figure out how to answer the pricing interrogations the older gentleman accused.

"What use does a pair of reporters from a middle colony newspaper need with a southern cotton worker?" Harold Saxon argued, but James could see that he had already lost the battle

"He is a skilled mechanic, and serves as a care taker and chaperone for myself and my associates. Dr. Franklin trusts this man with his life, and if you were to take him, you can be assured that he would file suit within the month. This letter explains the situation better." James informed as he hopped in the quarrel. Handing the letter to the older gentleman, both he and Sarah waited breathlessly as the fleshly man perused the letter. After some time, he looked up and turned to his employee.

"Harold, please take these good people to the quarters where their friend is being kept. I apologize for the trouble my associate has cause. After you're done showing them, please go back to bed, Harold. If you cause any more trouble, I'm revoking your rights to the women." Harold grumbled as he begrudgingly showed James and Sarah to the slave quarters. Once there, he commanded them to stay outside while he went in. after a minute or two, he returned, dragging Moses in tow.

"There, here's your 'friend'. Now get off this plantation, and don't come back." Harold spat. James and Sarah needed not further warning. Moses, half beaten to death, was spread over the horse, with Sarah's cloak covering him. James took the reins in one hand as he began to walk his horse towards the long road to Richmond. The rain had finally let up, and although the path was muddy, the way was clear.

"Well, I doubt we'll be welcome in Richmond again." He joked after a few miles in silence.

"James, if it wasn't for you, Moses would be stuck in a life of bondage. What you did was probably the noblest thing I've ever seen." Sarah said as she grabbed his hand. While his eyes were fixed on their joined hands, Sarah stole a kiss on his check.

The trek to Richmond didn't seem so long after that

end

D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! That last part was so cute! I have a new drinking game, Every time James blushes or Sarah kisses him on the check, take a shot. You'll be waste by the end of chapter 5. I'm sorry for my repetition, but it's just so cute! For those of you wanting a more heated relationship between Sarah and James, keep your shirt on. James and Sarah will have plenty of time to get on each other's nerves before they do (or don't) get married. I really can't resist making James and Sarah fluffy, but I promise that James and Sarah will be at each other's throats later on.

Yes, the branding thing and the "rights to the women" thing were really did happen in the slave trade. Moses and Kato would have probably been branded at the holding pens before they middle passage, since they were captured in Africa, and depending on the owner, they would have been branded again once they'd been sold. Most brands were on the check, wrist, and/or chest. I'm guessing that Kato also had another brand somewhere on his body marking him as a runaway, but I'm leaving out for the sake of plot connivance and logic (hurry semi lazy writing!).

The term Mulatto is a Spanish one, referring to someone of mixed slave/African and whit origins. Most mulattoes in the American colonies were the children of their owners or their owners' overseers, but in other places, such as Europe, Africa and Latin America. While I'm not sure whether or not Henri mulatto (which is certainly a possibility, considering the French being, well, the French) I've always guessed that Henri was mixed because of his darker complexion and facial features. Whether this is logical or me being weird, it's just my personal guess (fun fact: one of my favorite authors, Alexandre Dumas, was mulatto on his father's side. The French were a lot more accepting of mixed race people than the English or Spanish were).

I'm not sure if the term 'abolitionist' was around in the 1770s but it's easier to use it than some other obscure word. Aren't you glad that the open slave trade days are over, and the only thing we had to deal with now is human trafficking of illegal aliens?

Okay, I'll get off the soap box. Please comment and fav if you like it, and even if you don't, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors, but I'm a bit dyslexic, and word doesn't always catch everything. Please tell me when I make an error, and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.


	8. conspiracy in danger

Chapter 8: conspiracy in danger

Another chapter written out of boredom in my grounding! I'm starting to think that I write more when grounded than when I'm not. It's probably because I don't have those pesky rights distracting me.

I'm sorry for the majorly long amount of time it took to get this chapter out, but my computer crashed and my apush teacher assigned us a ton of projects, and my church is doing a giant Christmas pageant (I do have a life, at least sometime). This was going to be a thanksgiving gift, but my Uncle Rudolf's turkey made me go into a food coma. So consider this a black Friday gift, for those of you who were brave/crazy enough to venture outside today.

If I owned liberty's kids, do you think I'd be grounded?

Late March 1775

James pov

James awoke to the sound of stairs creaking. He tried to go back to sleep, but his curiosity won over his desire to sleep a little more. Rising, he put on his dressing gown, and stepped out into the hallway. Greeting him there was Henri

"I was just about to wake you! I heard a noise down stairs. It might be a tory, they've been destroying presses all over town in the middle of the night." Henri spoke in a quite whisper.

James nodded, and they both slowly made their way to the stairs. The last hurtle was the hardest: they had to sneak by Sarah's room without awakening her. Moving at a tenth of their previous pace, they both slowly made their way across the floor, when a creaking floorboard noisily announced their presence. James and Henri both froze in the comical positrons they were in, as footsteps closed in from behind the door.

"Henri, James, what are you two doing at this time of night?" Sarah barked crankily. Unlike James and Henri, who at least had a dressing gown on, Sarah was still in her nightdress. She must have risen straight out of bed.

James shushed her and explained in a wispier "we heard a noise coming from down stairs. We think it's Tories come to destroy the press." Grabbing a nearby candle stick, Sarah joined the motley midnight assailants. Making their way down the stairs, the triad could indeed see two shadowy figures whispering. James made signs for a plan of attack, and they all silently slipped into place. Counting backwards on his figures, he at last reached the time of assault.

Henri pushed over a large stack of paper, blocking the exit. Sarah swung the candle stick, hard enough to knock one of the assailants down. He staggered a little, before tripping over the pile of paper. He cried out, and there was a nauseating crunch sound. James meanwhile ran towards the door, trying to lock it before the other could make escape. Unfortunately, the second figure escaped before James could bar the door.

"Well, we got one. Henri, run and tell Moses what's happened!" he ordered. Sarah lit a candle a brought it towards the invader

"No need to get Moses, you already got him!" Moses bellowed

Sarah pov

Moses sat down in the chair James had brought, and began to explain.

"That man was an associate of my. He and I are mechanics, part of a secret organization, like the sons of liberty or the masons. He was giving me some information, a letter, which, because of my recent injuries, I cannot deliver to a contact. Several lives are now in danger of being lost" Moses paused for a moment, and Sarah felt her heart bound into her throat. She didn't know their dawn escapade would cause so much trouble. He then abruptly snickered and declared,"though I must say you three are probably the most loyal apprentices in all of the empire."

An idea formed in Sarah's head, and before she even time to think it through, she felt herself speaking it. "Moses, since you've been injured, and since James and I are mostly at fault, wouldn't it be prudent if he and I go in your place?" Moses paused for a minute, and then nodded yes.

"I suppose it would be okay. But you two must promise to be extremely cautious. If the wrong people get ahold of that letter, the trees will be strung with people instead of leaves. You two should start preparing to go tomorrow. I had passage to Boston on a ship called the firefly, but you and James will probably be able to use my passage. Captain rogers is a kind person who supports the cause very strongly."

"What about me? What will I do?" Henri inquired.

"You'll be staying here with me. I could use an extra hand to help around the shop, what with the loving injuries Sarah and James have seen fit to bestow upon me. I'll probably need a doctor to look at them in the morning. You'll go along with me while they're packing"

James and Sarah looked sheepishly down at the mention of injuries. After a little more planning (and whining on the part of Henri), Sarah blew out the candle, and they all helped Moses to bed.

They were going to need their rest, Sarah could feel it.

Mid April, 1775

James pov

"Land ho!"

James' heart leapt at the sound of those words. After a week and a half, he was going to get off that accursed vessel. That week and a half was the longest amount of time he'd ever spent off dry land, and he wondered how Sarah put up with the long voyage.

As he made his way to Sarah, James spotted captain Rogers approaching. When all three came together, captain Rogers began.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the port of Boston is still blockaded. However, two of my men, Mr. wash and Mr. Book, will take you to land in a row boat. It's the best we can do."

James and Sarah shared a look, and they both nodded. The information that they carried was pressing, and the sooner they got to Boston, the better. They made their way down below to their shared cabin, and gathered up their stuff around the shared bed. Climbing up again, they could see two men, a skinny blonde man and an elderly looking Negro, were preparing a rowboat. The skinny man walked over, took their things, and placed them into the rowboat. Sarah and James climbed into the row boat, and as they waved goodbye, the rowboat slipped into the wine dark sea

The trip to the shore was silently, punctuated only by the slap of the oars into the murky waters. Although it was likely only half an hour, it felt like three. Finally, the men deposited them on a rock-strewn beach. Sarah turned and thanked them they started on their way. The road was a bit better then the highway in Richmond, but they moved at a slower pace without the aid of the horse. Making their way down the path, they nibbled on bread, cheese, and apples. For a while, all was serene, until a clammier of horse's hooves rang out down the road

Sarah pov

After sliding down the slippery slope, Sarah peered out from behind the rushes. Halting in the place where they had had just stood, a group of two dozen British soldiers paused.

"Private, what do you see on the ground there?" the leader order. She and James exchanged concerned looks, as they realized that the meal they had been sharing was strewn across the road. They crouched down even further as the private examined the provisions that lay across the way. The private paused, and Sarah felt her pulse best like a drummer. For a moment, she and the private locked eyes. Then, winking, the private rose and turned back to his leader

"It's seems like some bread and cheese, still warm, no ants, sir. There seems to have been a great banquet here about an hour ago." A few of the newer men stifled laughter, and tiny smiles flickered on the faces of the older.

The sergeant frowned, rolled his eyes and replied," watch your month, Private Kirk, or you'll never rise in rank. Okay men, they couldn't have gotten far, so well, head that way, and try to catch them before they reach town. Move out!" The private took his place at the back of line, and as his company made their way down the street, he waved goodbye.

Sarah and James waited a few minutes before rising out of the ditch.

"My dress! Urgh! This was my favorite dress!" she whined, mostly to herself. She knew it didn't really matter, but it gave her something to focus on and to let out her anger.

"It's just a dress, it's not like it's the only one in the world." James half teased and half reassured her. She knew he had good intentions, but his banter was especially granting at that moment.

"It's not just my dress, it's this whole situation! He knock out Moses in the middle of the night, spend the better part of two weeks on a dirty ship, walk miles and miles down a deserted road, and now this! This whole thing is your fault!" Sarah snapped. She regretted it the moment it left her lips, but there was no going back now.

Expecting another argument, Sarah burned daggers into James' head. For a moment, it seemed like another retort was fore coming from James, but then he stopped and raised his hand. Sarah was taken aback as he lightly positioned a lock of hair from the side of her face to behind her ear. They stood there in silence for an hour-long instant, James with his hand still delicately cradling her face as though it was made of fine china or glass, their eyes motionlessly clasped together. Then, James lowered his hand.

"We should get going. We don't know what's ahead or behind, and this letter needs to be delivered as soon as possible." James reasoned. Sarah couldn't be sure, but it almost seemed as though he didn't want to leave. The disappointed radiated off him like heat from a fire, and his face also seemed to have been touched by the flame.

Sarah and James walked the rest of the way in semi silence, and finally, just as twilight began, they made their way to Boston and their final destination. They walked down the street, and finally came to the address on the letter.

Sarah and James shared an uncertain look, and knocked on the door.

End

Another cliff hanger! I'm on a roll! Although, they're not really cliff hangers if you've seen the show, but the name still sticks. I'm starting to suspect that I'm addicted to fluff, but it's just so addicting! At least this time, Sarah didn't kiss James on the kiss and he didn't blush.

As a total non-sqeuitor to distract you from being mad at the lateness of this update, did you guys know that during the15th century, there was a pope named sixtus the fifth? Pretty weird huh? Anyway, comment and fav, my pretties, comment and fav.


	9. heralds at midnight

Chapter 9: heralds at midnight

Here it is folks! The grand finale of the chronicles of my grounding! I'd like to thank l, for reviewing and making me feel all warm and fuzzy! Without you guys, I'd probably only be on chapter 4 at this time. For some reason, this particular chapter was epically hard for me to finish, but your reviews lifted me up, and I pressed onward, so here we are!

I've also been really busy with the holidays and all (getting the tree, buying presents, doing my church's Christmas pageant, plus my flash drive almost crashed on me) but in the spirit of good will, I've giving you guys this chapter as a (belated) Christmas gift to all of you, and also a birthday gift for those of you who (like me) have birthdays around Christmas. May you never get stiffed on your gift again!

Special shout outs to (in chronological order) TheBeatlesrcomin (awesome personified) , guest (unnamed), Butterfly Dreamer767, Frenchcookie (Guest), .18 (for her devotion and lack of sleep), hockeychick19 and my ever faithful minion, draco122. After a month of being grounded, reading something as amazingly positive as your guys' review really brightened up my day. You really rock man! Woman? Hermaphrodite? Genderless alien being? Well, whatever you guys are, you rock.

Chapter 13 is being a major pill writing wise, but expect a new chapter soon enough (I hope).

I'm sorry for the early update weirdness, but I accidently uploaded an earlier version with a few errors. Please enjoy the (slightly) better version.

To answer some of you guy's question, apush stands for advanced placement United States history, for those who regular class isn't stressful enough.

I don't own liberty's kids. Heck, I don't even own my AP text book!

April, 1775

Sarah pov

Sarah and James were forced to step back as an older gentleman answered the door. He was wearing normal clothes, despite the late hour, and held a burning candle in one hand.

"Yes? Who is it? Is someone ill?" he bellowed.

"Sir, we come from Pennsylvania gazette and…" Sarah started, but before she could continue, the aged man interrupted her.

"Ah, yes, my dear friend the printer! I'm surprised he didn't come and see me himself! After all, it's only a few days journey. Tell me, how is his wife doing?"

"We both know he isn't married, sir." Sarah retorted. She was still a little steamed about be interrupted. Quickly, the older man gestured them in and locked the door behind them. After this, he turned and spoke.

"I'm sorry for the secrecy, but even the trees seem to have ears nowadays. My name is Dr. Joseph Warren. Moses wrote me and said you'd be coming. I'll have that letter now, if you please." Reaching out his hand, Sarah uncertainly placed the letter in his outstretched palm. The man inspected the letter for a few minutes, a then, turning to two different panels on the wall, he knocked loudly. Out sprang two men, both about the same age as Moses.

"Sarah, James, this is Paul revere, and Billy Dawes." Dr. Warren explained," Paul, Billy, this letter we've received shows for a fact that British regulars are indeed planning on seizing both the ammunition storage, and our leaders, Adams and Hancock. The only way to stop them is to alert the local militias that they're coming. Now Paul, you and James can take the sea rout, and Billy, you and Sarah will take the land rout. You'll need all the help you can get, and I have a feeling we'll need to document this for posterity. James, Sarah, let's get you two into some clean clothes while Billy and Paul prepare."

Dr. Warren escorted James and Sarah to two different rooms, each one with basically the same furniture: a wardrobe, a writing desk with a candle burning on it, and a large four post bed. Sarah heard the door close behind her, and walked over to the bed, where a pile of neatly folded clothes sat waiting for her. She held up one of the strange garments and frowned, winkling her nose as she did so. Did they really expect her to wear that?

James pov

James made a few final adjustments to his new outfit, and then stepped out into the hell. The shirt and pants were well worn and simple, probably outgrown from the good doctor's son or a servant. His eyes flickered over to the other door. Sarah hadn't emerged yet, and James was curious. They only had a few more minutes before they needed to go. After an internal argument, during which his more intrepid side won, James hesitantly rapped on the door. "Sarah, are you almost done?" Sarah gave a muffled reply, and then after a minute or two, she emerged.

James wasn't sure how to react at all. Sarah wore a large hat; with most of her hair tucked in. she also wore a threadbare shirt, similar to the one he wore. To crown the spectacle off, she had on a pair of lose trousers, the bottoms lightly falling to her ankles. James gawked at her in dumbness for a bit, before she grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him towards her. "Don't. Say. A. word." She hissed, before releasing him and moving towards the yard.

Outside, the men gaped at Sarah for a moment, but the fire in her eyes was enough to turn their heads away. Dr. Warren walked over, and seeing Sarah's distress, tried to calm her down, a difficult feat.

"Sarah, I know this may seem strange, but a young girl, riding in the middle of the night with an older man might give people to the wrong idea. They might think you're of… ill repute. Plus, you'll raise less interest dressed like this." She nodded, and climbed on Billy's horse. Not wasting a moment, the two sped off into the night.

"James would and Paul will be heading to the old south church. Reverend Newman will know whether the British are coming by land or by sea. You'll need to signal Billy and Sarah, and then you two will make your way across the river via rowboat." Dr. Warren explained. James and Paul briskly walked to the church. They arrived at the old south church and were greeted by reverend Newman. He silently handed both James and Paul a lantern.

"Two. That mean by sea, or the Charles River. Let's get up." Paul instructed. He and James began the long, three story climb up to the steeple. Using another candle, Paul set the lamps aglow and shifted them close to the window. Nodding their thanks to the good vicar, they made their way to the water front. There waited a minuscule row boat. Climbing in, Paul pressed his fingers to his lips before raising the petticoat swathed paddle. James nodded, and they silently rowed across the midnight water. At the other shore, there stood a horse, with his rein tied to a nearby log. A note was attached to the saddle

_Paul,_

_This is Shadowfax, my father's fastest horse. It is my fondest hope that he will be of use to you. Ride him good and fast but be warned: he spokes easily, especially at the sound of gunfire. Please return him within the next week._

_H.w. Longfellow._

James and Paul climbed on, and hurried down the road. The rest of the ride was mostly uneventful. James and Paul road long and fast, warning the people of the parishes on the way to Lexington. Two thirds of the way to Lexington, they meet up with Sarah and belly. Since they were ahead of time, and since the horses were already heaving with each breath, the two riders permitted James and Sarah to walk alongside them, though under much scrutiny.

Sarah pov

They finally reached the boarding house after a few minutes. James and Sarah rushed to the bell that was dangling from the roof of the porch. She reached it first and proceeded to sound it while he banged on the door. The clamor reverberated for some time before the sleepy eyed mistress of the house answered.

"What's the matter with you? It's the middle of the night and my guests are sleeping. If you want a room, you'll have to wait for morning." She growled with a thick accent. Her face was crumpled with wrinkles, and her once dark hair was streaked with gray

"ma'am, there's a battalion of regulars headed right this way to seize Hancock and Adams. If you don't warn them, they'll be lynched as traitors!" James barked, matching the woman's attitude step for step. She nodded, visually defeated, and sprinted upstairs, closing the door behind her. Sarah held her breath, hoping the treasonous hope that everything would work out okay for the colonists.

Once they were assured the Adams and Hancock were safe, Sarah and James turned and climbed on their respective horses. With a shared nod, Billy and Paul began urged their horses forward to Lexington, but they were stopped by the appearance of a strange figure running down the road leading a cantering horse.

"Hello friends! I'm Daniel Prescott! I've heard of your mission, and I'd like to join you! I would have been here earlier, but I was with a certain, ahem, friend of mine. I brought my own horse too." He declared, all in one breath.

Shrugging, Paul turned and said, "Welcome. Your efforts will not be forgotten." Daniel climbed onto his horse, and the party of five quietly galloped down the road to Concord. Halfway down the road, they spy an unsettling sight. Their way is blocked by a group of British soldiers, obviously drunk and probably the lowest scum around, assigned to the road as a last ditch effort to keep them from being court-martialed. Sarah felt her heart pond in her ears again. Even though she was a loyal British subject, Sarah did not have the fondest history with British soldiers. She usually either ended up wounded in her body or in her pride

"Quite down, and let me do the talking. James, Sarah, why don't we walk the horses?" Daniel ordered in a whisper as he climbed off the horse. James and Sarah slid off their respected horses, and took their reins. Sarah's nervousness must have caught James' attention, because he genteelly took her hand. She turned and gave him a halfhearted smile, which he returned. They walked a little while, before coming close to the British tropes, the stench hitting them squarely as Daniel called out, "Hello officers! Lovely night, isn't it?" This proved to be a mistake. Daniel's shouts called the soldiers out of their drunken stupor, and they turned their alcohol fueled anger towards the band of riders.

"Oi! What's all this? A band of sods, out and about after curfew? Where's your passes?" the leader of the drunks called out. Most of the drunks rose to their feet, trying to unsuccessfully intimate them. "Now, how about a trip back to Boston with you? General Gage would be overjoyed to speak with you." The leader snatched the reins from James and Sarah's hands. Sarah withdrew her hand the way she did when she was frying bacon and grease hit her hand. Thinking quickly, grabbed their now free hands and fled, leaving Billy and Paul behind. They ran and ran, before finally coming to a halt near a stone wall.

James pov

"Daniel! How could you leave them behind! Who knows what the British are doing to them now!" James was outranged! Daniel had just doomed Paul and Billy at the hand of the British, and he called himself a patriot!

"It's okay James. Both Paul and Billy are well respected townsmen. They'll be alright. Besides, most of the work is done already. Now, it's nearly dawn, but since you've been up all night, I suggest the two of you go to sleep for the time being. My sister has a house in Concord, and she'd be more than happy to up you up for the time being." Daniel explained. James hated to admit it, but he was right. James struggled to stay on his feet for the rest of the walk.

Fortunately, Daniel's sister's house wasn't that far way. She took one look at James and Sarah, and started babying them (her own children were too old, and she was definitely the mothering type). They both received hot baths, one right after the other.

While they bathed, Daniel and his sister (who James would later learn was named Rosie) discussed the events of the last night. After their baths, Sarah and James shared a pot of stew in their newly borrowed night clothes.

He and Sarah had attempted to talk, but they were soon preoccupied by eating. It was good stew, but it made him feel sleepy and stupid. They finished their stew, and fighting sleep, they moved out to the front room. Rosie took one look at them, and rushed them upstairs to a vacant bed, where they slept for the rest of the day.

The end

So, was it worth the wait? I'm just so happy about finishing this chapter, it's clouding my judgment!

The thing about walking the horses is true. As a former horseback rider, I know from experience that it's important to walk your horses after a long and demanding ride. If you don't, they can die from exhaustion, which is not good.

The soldiers on the road are my idea of the lowest of the low in British army. These are probably the guys who have messed up everywhere else, and probably are ready to either desert or be discharged. Think about it: these men are in basically the middle of nowhere, assigned to guard a road no one uses in the middle of the night. Not the top gig in the British army. Strangely though, for some reason, I picture both the innkeeper and the leader of the soldiers as cockneys.

The term sod is a British historical deroitory term. It is short for sodomite and, well, if I told you what meant, you'd have to bleach your brain. No doubt a bunch of you have now gone to look up said word.

Please comment and fav, especially those mentioned above. You guys make me smile, and that's something I could use any time


	10. pieces falling in order

Chapter 10: pieces falling in order

Woohoo! First chapter written in freedom! I'm so stoked! This chapter was hard, because it contains the most historical information in a single chapter to this date.

Also, we've reached a land mark! Ten chapters in 4 months. I'd like to thank all of you. Without your support, this story would only have about four chapters now.

I don't own liberty's kids, but I own a documentary on each of the presidents.

March 1774

Sarah pov

The accursed sun, streaming through the pressed paper window caused Sarah to open her eyes. Looking around, events from the previous night came flooding back to her. Part of her still wasn't convinced the long ride was anything but a dream, a hellish nightmare. Looking to her right, her speculation was confirmed.

There slept James, his eye scrunched up in the sun, with locks of hair escaping from his ponytail and falling into his face. Sarah reacted over, and after pausing in a second of indecision, smoothed back his hair. He shifted slightly, but didn't wake.

She wondered if he thought about the moment on the road during the ride, as she did. What did it mean? It was hard to believe it was only a few hours ago, it felt like years. She wished she could talk to her mother, she was so confused.

Swinging her legs over the side, Sarah got up and walked over to the side of the room. On a trunk sat their old clothes, carefully washed and pressed. Sarah didn't wait a minute before pulling off the loaned nightdress and putting on her own. Turning, she started down the stars, but paused half way, realization making her blush with shame. In her haste, she had forgotten James was in the room while she changed. She hoped, for his shake, the he was asleep the whole time.

James pov

The first thing James felt after his long midnight ride are soft fingers blushing his hair out of his face. He turned toward them slightly, not quite sure if he wanted to return to the realm of sleep or following the inviting fingers. All too soon, the fingers slip away from him. He missed them double when they were gone.

Cracking open his eyes, events came rushing back. Groaning silently, James turned and saw Sarah, looking off in the distance in thought. He was about to ask her what she was think, when she turned and walked toward the door. James followed her with his eyes until she started dressing. He blushed, and turned towards the window which was spilling sunlight all over the bed. A lesser man would have peeked, but James felt corrupt even being in the same room while she did something so personal.

Finally, the large clamor of steps descending down the stairs let him know that she was far enough away for James to stand. He mutely walked to the chest where Sarah had stood not two minutes before, and examined his clothes. Everything seemed to be in order. Donning the newly washed garments, he waited for a minute or two before easing his way down the stairs.

Once on the ground floor, he took in the sights that he neglected to after his tiring night. The house was a good size one. While the second floor had been somewhat divided, the first was one large room, broken up into sections. The fireplace roared opposite the door, with an assortment of wooden chairs gathered around it. A tin kettle sat perched on a rood hanging a few feet above the flames. Their host, Rosie James remembered, sat next to a spinning wheel, making lazy progress as she chatted with Sarah, who was minding the kettle.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up! It's close to seven in the morning!" Rosie joked, earning a muffled smirk from Sarah. "I thought you'd be interested to know that the good people of concord received your warning, and are now preparing for a brawl. You can go over there if you want. I was just telling your lady friend here about the local British troops my husband Sam saw. She thinks that one of her kin folks might be with 'em. Would you be willing to go down and see?"

Sarah piped up," I think that's a good idea. If there's a skirmish between the regulars and the colonist, we can get a better idea about it with two people instead of one. Since were heading in the same direction, you and I can ride together for most of the journey." James tried to hide the look of dread on his face at this suggestion. While he was an expert rider, he had spent most of the night before riding, and his, ahem, derrière was sore. He gazed over to Sarah, and the pleading expression in her eyes made all other thoughts vanish. He was prepared to cross a thousand miles on horseback just to make her happy.

Sarah pov

Sarah waved goodbye to Rosie as James urged the horse forward with one hand. Heading towards the nearby forces, Sarah road sidesaddle in front of James, with one of his hand press lightly on her waist to keep her perch. The ride would be long (though not as long as last nights) and Rosie didn't expect them back till very late in the night.

After an hour or so, Sarah spotted the curling smoke of camp fires. "Thank you for doing this." Sarah whispered, as she leaned in to kiss his cheek lightly. Not waiting for him to respond, Sarah slid off the horse and moved into horde of redcoats. A few of the more respectable stood and took off their hats, while others shouted crude jeers at her. A tall young man of about 17 rushed towards her.

"Good day miss. Excuse some other the other men, they often forget their places. I am Lieutenant James fletcher. What's is your name, and why are you here, if I might ask." He inquired, in a gentle but commanding voice.

"Hello yourself. My name is Sarah Phillips, and I'm here to inquire about my cousin, tom who is supposedly serving with your regiment. Do you know him?" Sarah was hoping for a yes

"I can't say that I do, but I know someone who may. Captain Walker. He's a good man; knows the name of every man here, plus most of their families. I've heard talk around camp that he and someone name Thomas are particular friends, but I don't put much stock in campfire rumors. I'll take you to him." Lieutenant Fletcher started walking and Sarah followed. "By any chance, Sarah, are you related to a major Phillips?

Sarah was puzzled by this question, but she replied anyway," Major Phillips is my father, why do you ask?"

"My older brother and I served with Major Phillips in the French and Indian war. My brother died in the battle of Lake George, and talking to people in the same company as we were makes me feel close. How is your father?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't heard from him for about 5 years. He disappeared exploring the Ohio territory." Sarah felt tears come to her eyes. Even after all these years, the pain was still fresh. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"It's okay. I'm sorry to hear about your father. He was a brilliant commander and an even better man Well here we are. I'd accompany you, but I have cooking duty in ten minutes. Good luck!" Lieutenant Fletcher turned and marched back to his post.

Pausing slightly to make sure her appearance was satisfactory; Sarah pushed aside the two flaps of the tent and took sight in front of her.

"Tom!"

Tom turned his head and smiled at her. He was only a few years older than her, but he acted like he was ten. He was seated across a chess board from a tall, rakish blonde man.

"Sarah! Dear girl! How are you? A haven't seen you in ages! What are you doing here? Luke, this is my cousin Sarah! Sarah, this is my dear friend Luke." Tom introduced Sarah after a tight hug. Luke bowed and took one of her hands in his.

"Delighted to make the acquaintance of a beautiful lady such as yourself." Luke declared, just before lightly kissing her hand.

Sarah blushed. She hadn't been treated in such an elegant way since she was back in England. Sarah saw a flicker of jealousy on tom's face before his smile returned, albeit with les vigor then before.

"Thank you. I've actually come to report on the upcoming action in Lexington and concord." Sarah reassured. Tom's expression changed from the strange semi-smile to one of genuine joy.

"Well then, we'll just have to talk with the colonel and see what we can do, although, I doubt there'll be any 'action' as you so call it. Most likely, these unruly children will turn and run, once they see the power of their masters." Tom reasoned. The trio made their way silently to a lavish tent near the center of the camp.

Taking a breath and pacing Sarah waited outside with tom as Luke explained her situation to the colonel. After a few minutes, Luke emerged from the tent, his normal cheery mood lessened somewhat.

"The colonel says that you may report on the battle, but he wants you to do it from a safe distance. He is far more worried about this battle then we thought. Apparently, someone warned the rebels of our coming last night. We've lost the element of surprise. I guess you'll have a battle to report on after all." Luke smiled, trying to regain some of the lost cheer but falling flat someone.

Sarah's mind boggled at the mention of the warning. Someone? It had to be the midnight ride! She had become a traitor to her country and now lives were going to be lost, all because of her!

The excitement that she had felt about the upcoming battle now quickly melted into dread.

James pov

After Sarah walked off into the distance, James snapped himself out of his stupor and set off towards the militia camp. He was still a few miles away, and he had to make haste if he wanted to meet them in time for the battle. New Englanders were famous for their fast militias. Every town had their own minute men.

The ride was far less interesting with Sarah gone. Trees, fields and houses all seemed to pass unnoticed as James focused on the upcoming battle. The British probably were expecting an easy win, but James knew that the colonists weren't going down without a fight. Things were not going to be easy after this.

Finally James reached Lexington green. A group of about 20 townsmen had already gathered, and more were coming. A sun browned man towered in front of the troops, shouting orders to the half prepared men. Suddenly, his glare fixed on James.

"Son, where is your musket? I've explained it time and time again; you've got to have a gun if you plan on fighting! And aren't you a mite young to be joining us?"

"Sir, my name is James hiller, and I'm a reporter. I'd like to join your company as a journalist, if that's all right with you." He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he explained himself. James never saw the point in talk. He was a man of action (or close to being one). Why spend all your time prattling on when there were things that had to be done.

The leader appeared to assess James for a moment or two, and then begrudging stated, "I suppose so. One good writer printing the truth is worth five of my trained boys. Make sure that you keep safe. I'm not going to trudge home to your mama because you were stupid enough to get shot. My name is captain john parker. Now get in the back and try not to make too much noise. We'll be marching out in twenty minutes."

"Yes sir!" James said as he saluted. The comments captain parker said had stung him though. He was certainly old enough to writer for a paper, bring news of a British attack, and be engaged. Who said he was too young to fight? Checking to make sure that the coast was clear, James grabbed a pistol that one of the militia men had forgotten in his haste.

After all, one can't be too careful, especially when you're going into battle.

End

Dun dun daaaaaaaaa! Could this be the beginning of foreshadowing on James' part?

Also, I wanted to spend some time with Sarah's inner conflict, which is one place I dearly wish the show's creators would have gone into more detail. Sarah is a complex character, being that while she begins as a loyalist, she makes a total 180 and is a patriot by the end of the show. I want to explore just how conflicted Sarah is in making this choice, because in the show, it all happens in the span of one episode. Plus, this conflict makes for every good tension between Sarah and James.

Woohoo! Longest chapter to date! Tune in next week to see why I rated this story pg-13!

Please comment and fav, you gorgeous people you.


	11. worlds come crashing down

Chapter 11: worlds come crashing down

Warning: the descriptions of the battle can be a little graphic (at least pg-13 level). Honestly, I'm not quite sure why they turned out this way. I blame video games. Even though I don't really play video games.

My ownership of liberty's kids is still in question? Fa! None shall suspect my true ownership if I keep denying! My plans for world domination will soon be complete! Mwahahahahaha!

Sarah pov

Sarah felt a little ridiculous, sitting in an ornate chair and peering through a bass spyglass on top of a lonely mound. Standing next to her was the Lieutenant colonel, peering through his own spyglass, waiting for the spectacle below to start. He was in his forties, and while he may have been an impressive figure in his youth, age and a frivolous lifestyle were slowly but surely catching up on him. 200 yards below them, tom's company was preparing for battle. Off in the distance, Sarah could see a group of tiny specks, which she assumed to be the colonists, barreling towards them at an unprecedented speed.

"Look at them! So disorganized! We'll have them thrashed in ten minutes, and be back in England just in time for midsummer!" the Lieutenant colonel bellowed. Sarah turned an uneasy eye towards the mess she unwittingly created. She wasn't entirely sure that she supported the crown on his decision. True, the colonists were being rebellious, but the crown taxed them unfairly, forced them to house British soldiers in their homes, and was now trying to unlawfully seize people and weapons.

Sarah closed the spyglass shut as a wave of frustration washed over her. She could barely see anything through the minuscule lens. She needed a closer look. A quick inspection of the Lieutenant colonel saw that he was focused entirely on the men, mouthing orders to them under his breath, despite the distance. Walking on the balls of her feet, Sarah slowly zigzagged her way down the hill, trying to remain in the Lieutenant colonel's blind spot at all times.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, Sarah stopped to take in her surroundings. A large group of British soldiers lackadaisically prepared for battle in front of her. To her right, a stone wall slumped down upon itself, giving it the look of a long tried castle on the verge of ruin. It looked a bit worn, but baggers can't be choosers. It was perfectly placed to give protection from both sides. Sarah dashed over to the wall and ducked behind it.

Sarah couldn't have moved sooner. A few seconds after she was in position, the militia ended their trek towards the regulars. For a few minutes, the two parties eyed each other uneasily. Birds sang uneasily in the background. Then, from somewhere, a shot rang out, unleashing chaos.

And what chaos it was! Shots rang out left and right. Sarah was forced to duck in a rather unladylike position to avoid the oncoming volleys. From behind the wall however, Sarah herd it all. The shots pounded on Sarah head, like waves did on a ship in the middle of a storm. Aggravated yells were traded by militia man and regular alike. But the most horrible were the almost inhuman shrieks of the injured and dying. There was almost an animalistic quality of their cries, making them sound more like mountain lions then men. A single cry would hang in the air for a second or two, then die down, replaced by another of its kind. The anguished yells made Sarah claw her ears in a useless effort to block them.

Finally, it stopped. Without the gunfire vying for attention, the cries of the wounded and dying were all the more potent. Grown men cried out for their mothers, sweethearts, water, and for god to take them. Peering over the wall, Sarah found that the sight far outdid the sound. Portions of the once green grass were stained red, perhaps eternally. The soldiers themselves lay in heaps; those who were not dead were trying to distinguish themselves from their former allies. Some were so disfigured by the blast, she hesitated them human. Sarah scanned the battle field with her heart in her throat. There, at the edge of the field, sat Tom. Gathering her skirts, Sarah carefully but swiftly made her was across the hectic remains of the "glorious" battle, stepping around the once human carnage.

Tom was sitting partially in the shade of a nearby oak. The darkness of the shade made him look even paler. His clothes looked as though he hadn't been able to hold his lunch or his water during the fight. Tom had never _seen_ a battle before. Sarah only remembered that fact then. Luke's head lay on his lap twisting and turning in some mysterious nightmare. Tom's coat, once a stately, gallant red now the color of rusty blood, was laid gently across his upper body

"Is he… dead?" Sarah could hardly bring herself to think of such a thing. She hadn't been in camp for a long time, but even she could tell that Luke was very dear to tom. He would never recover if something happened to Luke. Tom looked up at her with half dead eyes.

"No, not yet. He took a Bullet in the side for me. I'm not going to leave him alone, not until the medic comes." His voice was only a shadow of its former joyful, lusty tenor. Tom didn't sugar coat anything. In normal circumstances, this was one of the things Sarah liked about him. He didn't guard his speech from her, just because she was a lady. Now though, it made her sick. Her mind fled to James. Where was he? Dead? Bleeding? Every fiber of her prayed that he was all right.

Sarah sat with tom for a while, before the medic finally arrived. The old man took one look at Luke and began working with vigor. He turned to tom and reassured him," your friend will be all right. He's still got a lot of the fight left in him. Now your company's moving towards the old south bridge. I suggest you join them." see the look of hopelessness of tom's face, the medic turned to Sarah, "you look like a proper English girl. Make sure your brother rejoins his company before the fighting begins. God save the king."

Sarah did as she was told. Taking one arm, Sarah lead tom, who was focused on Luke, towards the large group of soldiers gathering in preparation. Once Luke was no longer in sight, tom settled, if on a bit uneasily, among the group. He waved goodbye as Sarah positioned herself behind an old tombstone in a nearby cemetery, a rather morbid location at best.

Once she was in place, she could then focus on what the old medic said. There was going to be more fighting? What was the point? Many loyal soldiers and farmers were already hurt and dying; and they wanted to continue just for pride's sake. That's all this matter was, really. Defending the pride of the British crown with the lives of her people.

God save the king? Sarah questioned silently to herself. No, god save us all.

James pov

James waited for something, anything to happen. The militia had finally arrived to where the regulars were, and the two parties were eyeing each other with equal distain. Then, suddenly, a shot rang out, the origin hidden from all but god himself, turning the uneasy feel in the air to outright brawl. James ducked behind the wall, cursing the fact that his view of the British was blocked the militia. He could only hope that Sarah was covering thing okay on the British side of things. Maybe together, they'd have a decent story.

The sight in front of James was so grisly, he had to fight to keep his food down. Men only a few years older than him were howling in anguish. Gray haired farmers, who probably grew up hearing of the great Indian battles, were dropping like flies. Voices boomed like cannons, yelling nonsense. Bullets tore through the air in a mad dash, stopping only when they meet their victims in a deadly collision of human will. The victims fell to the group as if pulled there by the angel of death. Everything with marked with an ungodly shade of red. Officers cried orders to their men, trying in vain to regain the order that would never again exist.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. James quickly followed the militia in their retreat, not wanting to stop and take in what he had seen. He felt sick and weak. Try as he might, James knew he could never do anything like what the men did. He could write about great deeds, heroic adventures, and the glory of battle, but he would never have the courage and will to participate in them himself. He couldn't tell whether that made him hypocritical or sane.

James turned toward the young militia man (more of a boy, really) and studied him. His clothes were dotted with the dark red, almost brown, mark of the dead. He couldn't have been more than a few months older than him. This was probably his first time fighting, his trial by fire. He must have grown up with stories of courageous actions taken by his father during the last war. James needed his story.

"Excuse me, my name is James hiller, and I'm a reporter. I'd like to hear your story, if you don't mind." The solider boy turned to him, and gave an uneasy smile. He spoke, in a voice that was once filled with confidence (and maybe a little cockiness) but was now a hollow shell," it's okay. I'm glad someone wants to know. I'm Daniel parker. You've meet my dad, captain john. "

"Yes, I have. Did you join the militia because of him?"

"You got me!" Daniel laughed. "I guess I spent so much time listening to his stories, I wanted to make some for myself. Mr. Dent, I'm apprenticed to him, agreed to give me some time to train with the militia men. He's a good man. Most wouldn't do that."

"You're an apprentice too? What are in training for?" James needed all the facts, and he was beginning to like Daniel.

"Ship building. It's a good trade, if you can find the wood. Half of the navy's made in good old New England. One day, I'm going to have a shop of my own. I'll build the best ships in the colonies, and you can quote me on that."

"I wouldn't dare to leave it out." James joked. But getting serious, he felt the questions he should be asking slip off his tongue. "What's your opinion of the British sending tropes over to the colonies?

Daniels merry attitude faded slightly, "I hate it. I understand paying back debts own, but to taxes us without a voice is just inhuman. I hope we can settle things soon though. Going to war with the largest navy in the world is bad for business." He smiled and his own poor attempt at a joke.

The men were near the old north bridge preparing for another encounter at that point. Captain parker turned and motioned Daniel towards him. He gave him some orders, which Daniel answered with a large," yes sir" and a clumsy solute, cashing the men to chortle. Daniel hurried his way back to James.

"My father says that he wants you to take cover. There's a graveyard at the other side of the bridge that should work okay. You'll have to sneak across the river, but it should be easy enough."

"I will, thanks. Meet me after the battle. You still owe me half an interview." James joked. Then, waving goodbye he got into position for the second time in just as many hours.

James hoped it would be the last.

End

Well, the revolution has finally officially started! Kudos to all of you readers for putting up with me for so long! It was bound to happen eventually.

I know in reality, captain parker didn't have a son at the battle, but Daniel will come into play later down the line. Ship building really was a big industry in New England during the colonial period, because of the poor soil in the region. The stuff you learn in AP. An apprenticeship in the 18th century basically meant that when you were about 12 or 13, your parents signed you up to work for anywhere from 5-10 years with a trade master and learn the trade yourself. Basically, your master "owned" you for that time. Masters varied from person to person and trade to trade. You were basically their servant in order to pay for your education. Ouch. Sounds a lot like modern student loans.

Well, comment and fav, if only to cure my boredom in English. We're reading Huck Finn.


	12. slowly falling apart

Chapter 12- slowly falling apart

So this is a moderately short chapter, but the impact works better on its own. I thought about joining this one with chapter 11, but that would make it over 4,000 words, which is too freaking long.

Once again, the discretions in this might be a little unsettling, but they aren't as bad as before. I really don't know where this all is coming from. Probably from the description in the period documents my apush class and being forced to read," all quiet on the western front" and "lord of the flies last year.

I don't own liberty kids, but I'm willing to negotiate. My best offer's $100. Call me up to talk stop.

Sarah pov

The eco of musket fire boomed in Sarah's ears for the second time that day. Instinctively, she dung her nails into the tombstone until her fingers turned white. Down below, militia men and regulars played out their dispute, buzzing and attacking like two groups of enemy bees. Unlike the last time, Sarah took in the sight with clear eyes. The strategy behind the battle was primal. Men darted into danger uncovered, rolling the dice on life, and when they did not fall, they charged again. Nearby trees were ripped apart with astray pellets.

Tearing her eyes away from the battle, if only so they might forget the horror they witnessed, Sarah caught a glimpse of a boy with straw colored hair peeking out behind another gravestone. "James" her heart sang out. It danced with joy at his safety. Not think of the consequences, she dashed down the hill to join her dear friend.

Sarah kneeled next to him, taking in the battle at a much closer range. From here, the men looked less like insects and more like humans, if you could call them that. Sarah winced at the bombardment of noise that the muskets made. From her former perch, the musket fire sounded as far off and distant as thunder but down here, the roar was as constant and deafening as a waterfall. The cries of men rang out just as they had before. An arm wrapped around her. She looked, and saw James peering down at her with an express of pure care in his eyes. Sarah offered him a slight smile and moved closer into his embrace. A wave of safety washed over her as he held her with all his worth.

They stayed like that for the rest of the battle, a small circle of safety in the middle of anarchy. Finally, the battle stop, and an air of silence swept over the fields, broken only by the quiet rush of the river. Sarah stood to fully take in the desolation crafted by the battle. There were fallen men everywhere, much more then regulars than militia.

Sarah entombed her head into James' shoulder. She couldn't look, not now. For this moment, the horror vanished. The soldier's bodies, broken and bloody, disappeared. All that existed was James. His arms tightened around her, shielding her from the battle. She instinctively buried herself into James' chest. She felt James lips kiss the top of her head. Moment by moment, time passed. Then Sarah felt her strength return to her with a passionate fever. She lifted her head, and turned toward the battle, still in James' arms.

Her blood ran with an arctic fever when she recognized one of the men lying broken on the bridge itself. Removing herself from James, She flew towards the suffering man, giving no thought to the fallen men around her. James hurried after her, stopping occasionally to give a small amount aid to a lucky few wounded men.

After a few minutes, Sarah finally reached the bridge. Kneeling down, she took the former soldier in her arms. He groaned, in pain and surprise. His uniform was turned a sickly crimson. A pool of ominous liquid surrounded him, spelling doom.

"Tom, tom. Dear lord! It's everywhere." Sarah sobbed. Hot tears were spilling down her cheeks. She felt James' hand on her shoulder. Tom made an effort to sit up, but pain overcame him.

"Sarah, my dear cousin. Everything will be okay. You don't need me to watch over you. Your friend will do that." Tom gasped, his words broken by blood soaked coughs. Finally, he lay still.

James pov

James stood deafly, not sure what to do. Sarah knelt, not caring about the blood surrounding and covering her. Tom lay in her arms, once a man, but now simply a husk. They stay, frozen in place for an eternity. Finally, two officers came and pried what was once tom from Sarah. Silently, they fallowed, James for a moment no caring that he was going into enemy territory

A large hastily set up tent served as a makeshift infirmary. An elderly surgeon took one look at tom, and pointed behind him.

"He's as good as dead. Not much more I can do for him." Then, noticing Sarah's distress, he added, "Bury him somewhere nice, where his sweetheart here can visit him." James started to protest the mistaken identity, but the hopelessness on Sarah's face caused him to hold his tongue.

Wordlessly, they followed the group of men to a nearby knoll. There, the men began their morbid work. Sarah turned and wandered back to the medical tent. James followed, trying to guess what was on her mind. She finally reached one of the beds. In it was a handsome man, with bandages around his chest. A nearby loblolly boy, not much older than 9 came up to them.

"don't look so glum ma'am" the young boy reasoned," your friend here will be up and fighting for his majesty again soon, just as long as the infection doesn't set in." then, heeding his master's call, the loblolly boy moved to another bedside.

Sarah took the injured man's hand, causing him to stir out of his stupor. Looking around, his eyes fixed on James and Sarah.

"Sarah…water" was all his parched throat could choke out. She grabbed a nearby glass and handed it to the strange man. He spoke again, in a better tone, after draining the glass.

"Thank you. These surgeons are as stingy with the water as a Jew with a coin. Who's the lad? Your sweetheart, I should think. All the pretty girls have them, unfortunately. I'm Luke walker, by the way. Now Sarah, tell me: Where's tom?"

James could tell that the mention of tom reopened the freshly cut wound in Sarah's heart. Tears sprung anew from her eyes, with a vigor unseen before. Luke's expression fell through the floor.

"No, no, no. it can't be. Sarah, tell me he's not…" sobs racked Luke's body, with twice the fever of Sarah's. The loblolly boy, hearing the upheaval, called out for some opium to calm the injured man. Luke drank the glass that was brought in a flash and was soon back in the claim of sleep. The boy gave an apologetic look at Sarah.

"Sorry miss. Opium's only for the wounded men, and your friend was making such a fuss we had to give him double. You can stay a little while longer, if it helps." The loblolly boy then went on his way.

Sarah and James stayed there until Luke woke again. He turned his head towards them, and pleaded with them," Sarah, please, help me up. I want to see tom again, if only for this one last time." James placed one of his arms beneath Luke's left side, while Sarah took the other. Together, they half walked, half dragged Luke to tom's place on the hill. Luke sank to his knees once they were there. Sarah and James backed off a little, in order to give Luke some privacy.

"Tom, you dear one, you jackass. I always told you that I was going to go first. Now you've gone without me. You never listen. I don't know why I put up with you." Luke uttered. His words were broken only by the howling wind and the lingering sob. He stayed a few moments more, before collapsing again.

James and Sarah carried Luke back to the medical tent, and snuck away before the surgeon could yell at them.

"I know it may seem cruel," Sarah whispered as they made their way through the silent camp," but I don't think I'll ever see Luke, or visit tom's gave again. There's just no heart in the matter. I'd rather keep Luke and tom, the way they were before, smiling and joking, than two corpses."

"I understand. I haven't once gone to my home town after doctor franklin took me in." James admitted. Emotions flickered across Sarah's face. Shock. Disgust. Regret. Understanding. She positioned herself nearer to him. He unsurely wrapped his arm around her waist. When she didn't slap him, he pulled her close.

The walk to Lexington was a slowly one, but much improved by having Sarah in his arms. James retrieved Cesar from the place where he left him, and after helping Sarah on, the two shared a silent, heavy ride back to Rosie's house. Sarah rode behind him this time, clutching his torso, more of want than need. Rosie stood out front to greet them.

"Well, did you two have a fine time at the battle? Must have been a find spotting time! Tell me…" Rosie's excited prattle stopped spot when she finally got a good look at them. Both James and Sarah were covered from head to toe in grime, due to squatting in the mud for most of the day. In addition, Sarah dress was coated in dried blood.

"Oh, look at you two! I don't think I'll be able to get those stains out. Well, come in and I'll see what I can do. Honestly, you two should try to take better care of your clothes!" Rosie scolded. She ushered James and Sarah in and began her work

After a short bath, a clean change of clothes, and a warm meal the two fell back into the bed they had shared the morning before, where millennia ago, the day started.

End

Yes, I did take the setting of the second battle directly from the show. I'm not sure whether or not there's a graveyard near the old north bridge, but since liberty's kids is usually so accurate, I'll take my chances.

A loblolly boy was the lowest position in the British navy. They were often lower class boys, anywhere from 7 to 14. They delivered officers' dinner, carried powder to cannons during battles, and assisted the ship's doctors during surgery. I'm not sure if they were used in the army, but I couldn't resist using one here.

Opium was used as a painkiller in colonial times. It was usually used as powder, and mixed with alcohol. Because the colonies were far from Indian, the British Empire's source, (and the fact that opium was pretty expensive) medics would only give a small amount to the gravely injured. Later on, doctors would only give opium to dying men to ease their passage.

Rosie isn't being weird when she asked if they enjoyed the battle. In the days before mass media coverage, people would sometimes go out and watch the battle (although, I'm not sure if they did during the revolution). During the battle of bull run, some 300 southern families traveled from as far as Richmond to ,"see our boys whip the Yankees". Some of them even brought picnics. It wasn't until WWI that the shiny, glorious view of war was swapped out for the grim and gruesome one we have today.

I was debating whether or not to have James kiss Sarah at the end, but I think that a hug really means more in these kinds of situations. And besides, I like to tease you guys with the possibilities. I already have James' and Sarah's first real kiss all planned out. You all just have to wait until I get there.

So anyway, please comment and fav! Every time you comment/fav, my English teacher forgets an assignment, and I have more time to work on this story to please you lovely people!


	13. mountains of challenge

Chapter 13: mountains of challenge

I don't know why, but I had the worst writer's block with this chapter. I even debated skipping the episode all together, but since it sets up a few things that become important later on, I've decided to do it.

Many of you are wondering when Sarah and James first kiss will be. Well, I'm pleased to tell you that it will be coming soon. Maybe. At least within the next ten chapters.

I really don't own liberty's kids. Quit asking, you're being creepy.

May 1775

Sarah pov

Sarah stared at the world whooshing around her as James urged the horses forward. It seemed as though every week they were off racing about. This time, they were currently in the New York green mountains. She and James had just returned from the brick of utter exhaustion when dr. franklin sent them on their way again. In the spirit of honesty, deep down Sarah secretly relished traveling about in the tiny covered wagon, especially on late nights like these. Although she did not want to relive the midnight ride incident, Sarah reveled in the fleeting views of stars that otherwise would have been wholly unmasked.

She and James had worked out a system early on. The group would set up camp around the hour of three in the morning, and rise at eleven. They would spend an hour preparing for the day, eat a quick lunch, and then travel on through the night, stopping only for a hasty picnic dinner. This schedule satisfied both Sarah's love of the night and James' animosity for waking up early. Henri was content either way, considering that he rode in the back and slept and ate as he pleased.

Just ahead, two sinister figures stepped out into the darkness. Sarah lifted her head from James' shoulder (where she had rested it faithfully every night for her midnight musings), and James tightened his arm around her waist (which was also positioned loyally each night).

"Bandits" James murmured into her ear. "Stay quiet and let me do the talking." Sarah watched as the hand that was free from her waist rest on the butt of a pistol. Reaching his thumb out, he cocked the lever until it made an ominous "click". In an effort to aid him, Sarah straightened herself, and took the reins. Slowly but surely they neared the two men.

"Oi! Who goes there? Some more snot-nosed Tories come to steal-I mean _settle_ our land?" the larger of the two men demanded. The light from the moon gleamed wickedly off his musket's long barrel. A quick inspection revealed that his companion, although looking slightly more dimwitted, also seemed to know how to work a musket. The dim one kept his musket fixed on Sarah while his partner inspected the contents of the wagon, narrating every find for the benefit of the moron.

"Well looky here Jake, they got enough food to keep the boys fed for a week. Good quality stuff too. Bread, and cheese, why, it makes the heart weep after so many months of squirrel! They even got a slave! Mummy and daddy outfitted you two well! Was he a wedding present?" The slightly smarter thief howled with laughter, and after a beat, his cohort joined in. Sarah felt her temper rising at the very mention of the peculiar institution. She stood up, ignoring James' urgent whispers.

"Sir, I am not a settler, I am a journalist, and in the name of our dear lord and his majesty king George the third, I demand to speak to your leader!"

The two thugs shared a passing glance, and smirking, the one named Jake, in a slow, deep, rumbly voice declared," That can be arranged."

Morning saw them in a strange predicament. All three of them were tied, gagged and placed in the back of their own wagon. The dumb one, Jake guarded them while the slightly less dumb one (who they learned was Paul) drove the wagon, albeit, not very skillfully since they were constantly be tossed back and forth on the rock not quite road.

Finally, after hours of this torment, they reached a makeshift camp. Men in more or less similar rough grab strutted around the camp doing whatever task was need. Women stirred steaming pots of laundry and stew, and small children darted between the tents, laughing and playing all the while. The Men, women, and children stopped in their tracks as they passed by, staring gaped mouthed at the spectacle before them. Finally, they reached the man in charge. The man named Paul stepped forward, and became as economical with the truth as a puritan with their ale.

"Sir, we found this motley crew" pot calling the kettle black, Sarah thought "on the path to our fine camp. When we asked what they were doing, they said that they had come in order to settle this fair land in the name our king George himself. Consider they come from the king himself, I figure we should give 'em our finest green mountain welcome."

A smile played on the leaders face. "Well, of course! Which such important guest, we should do our best to make them feel at home. Let's start with untying them." instantly, the two grumbling rogues loosened their ties and removed their gags. "Now that you free to speak, go on and enchant us with an explanation of why in the world you're here."

James was the first to have his gag removed, and he gave Sarah a warning look should she feel the need to interrupt.

"Sir, my name is James hiller, and these are my associates, Henri Le Fabre and Sarah Phillips. We work for the Pennsylvania gazette, and we're here to meet a man named Ethan Allen. We just want to know what's happening around here." Sarah could have smacked the arrogant grin off his face. Sure, they'd listen to _him_, he was a boy! That's all that really mattered to strangers.

The leader gave them all a smirk, much deeper than any James had ever given. Then, taking a few steps closer, he bent down towards their position on the ground.

"Well, we'll just have to show you. And what a show it will be!"

A few hours later, they were standing before a rough house. Each of the men had a torch in one hand and some sort of weapon in the other. James and Henri were back with a few of the other men, but Allen had insisted on accompanying "the little redcoat" himself. A few glances back told Sarah that James was watching her for any signs of trouble.

One of the younger men banged on the door. Allen called "this house is stolen property! Mr. Whitman, come out and face us like a real man or burn to the ground!"

A snobbish voice hollered from inside, "In the name of our lord god and king George the third, I will not be moved!"

Allen's face took on a strange grimness, and he yelled, "well, fine. If you're game, so are we. Bar the doors! Men! Light your torches! We're going to offer a burnt sacrifice to all the gods of the world."

"wait!" Sarah could keep herself from interrupting, despite the consequences she had been threatened with. "if you're so keen on kicking Mr. Whitman out of this house, why not let the people who were here before move back in?"

"Let's ask 'the people who were here before' how they feel about that. Paul! You wanna move back in?"

The smarter of the highwaymen stepped forward, "if I did that, they'd just toss me and my jenny out again, and what with her and the baby's time being so close at hand, I don't think she could take that. This house been tainted by swine like that. She and I built this house for our family, and I'll burn it for our family!"

With that, he raised his hand, and threw the torch through the window. Others followed after him and soon, there was a merry bonfire where the house once stood.

Sarah looked on, not noticing the tears falling down her face until one dropped on her hand. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her arm, to try to escape the soul crushing image before her. Now more than ever, she was so unsure. She knew theft was wrong, but so was arson and murder. The world was crumbling beneath her, and she was falling down, down into the deep pit of uncertainty.

James pov

The moon shown on the lake, disturbed only by the soft touch of the paddle. James stared into the calm water, trying not to focus too hard on the mission at hand. The green mountain boys (aided by a stuffy man named benedict Arnold) were about to attack the British fort at Ticonderoga. James had seen action back at Lexington, but that still didn't strive of the uneasy feeling in his gut.

He turned his mind from the water to the man (more of a boy, really) in front of him. There was something familiar about him, but since James couldn't see his face, he couldn't place the boy. A slight current rocked the boat a little, and from under the boy's hat came a lock of long, ginger hair. James' mind instantly reeled as the connection made itself clear.

"Sarah!" he whispered in a tone both urgent and surprised. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at camp, where it's safe?" the mere idea of Sarah facing battle sent him into a cold frenzy.

"You think you're the only one who wants to follow this story? I'm not going to still around camp while you're off getting it scoop. Besides, we're too far from shore to turn back." Sarah insisted.

Stupid stubborn girl, James mind growled. He took her hand and squeezed it for good measure. "Fine. But stay with me."

The boat jerked as it collided with the shore. One by one, each of the men got out and began their trek into enemy territory. James held onto Sarah's arm, not harshly, but in a way the spoke to protection. as they crept along behind the men.

They moved up the hill and the through the forest, moving constantly at a snail's pace. Finally, the fort came into view, looming overhead like an overgrown pine.

"Commander , in the name of god and the continental congress, I demand that you surrender this fortress!" Allen yelled. For a moment, it seemed like nothing would happen. Then, a lazy looking, nightshirt clad officer crept out. Allen motioned his men to take aim. James tightened his grip on Sarah's arm. His other hand instinctively went for his pistol (funny how in such a short time the action had become as easy as working the press).

"Don't shoot! We surrender. "The men relaxed after hearing the British officer's plea. Slowly, they made their way into the fort. The officer was flanked by three mountain boys on each side. the office lead them to another man in the same state of dress as him.

"my sword, sir." He handed the dull, obviously ceremonial blade to Arnold, the man clearly the commander in his eyes. This action earned jeers and snarks from the mountain boys. One of the braver grabbed the weapon out Arnold's hands and placed it in Allen's. Arnold's triumphant smile turned into an enraged glare.

Within the hour, the rest of the mountain boys' camp had transplanted themselves into the once British fort. James found Sarah sitting on an empty crate with her arms wrapped protectively around herself.

"hey. What's wrong?" James made an effort to sound reassuring. Sarah looked up at him with a mixture of despair and uncertainty.

"I'm just so confused! I want to be loyal, I do, but when I see what's happening, what the king has _allowed_ to happen, it makes me sick," the usual cheer was gone from Sarah's voice, replace with a wavering tone of doubt.

James sat down next to her, and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Neither one talked. They formed a safe place in the middle of all the turmoil of their world. Words would break their shield. Neither of them wanted that, at least, not now.

End

Well, things are sure getting depressing! I'll try to fix that next chapter. I'm just happy to be over and done with this chapter. I literally wrote the last page or so in one sitting.

AP tests are coming up in a little while, so I'm sorry to say, I will be going on a short hiatus in order to study. Rest assured, chapter 14 will probably be posted sometime after the test.

Comments and favs are the best way to make an author write.


	14. Drifting words

Chapter 14: Drifting words

Another pain of a chapter to write. I hope the next one's better.

All done with my ap test. I think I did pretty well.

Currently, I have run out of my reserve of back chapters. I'm posting this one to tide you over, but I won't be posting the next chapter (15) until I've written two or three chapters ahead.

Warning: dark description in this chapter. I think the gothic lit unit in English is getting to me.

.. / -.. - -. .-. - / - .- -. / .-.. .. -... . .-. - -.- .-. ... / -.- .. -.. ...

Sarah pov

_1776_

_My dear Sarah_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health and pre-marital bliss (though whether to Mr. Hiller or another is no concern of mine). I have yet to hear any word from you since your departure, and I hope that is due to the chaos stirring in the colonies rather than negligence. _

_I'm afraid that word of your situation has come out. Fortunately disgraceful news arose concern lord Allen's son has overshadowed our shame, so thank the lord for that. Still, our family name is still brought up quite frequently in gossip halls. I don't need to remind you, but a southern planter would make a good husband for you (one who is loyal to the crown, of course)._

_But this letter is not about your pitiful situation. I have received no word from your father since he left. Since you are closer to the Ohio territory, I thought you might receive word from him before I do. I fear that he might have departed from this word. It might be prudent for me to seek another partner._ _I know it may come as a shock to you, but if I do not receive word from him in a year's time, I will be forced to remarry. There are many men who have taken interest in me since your father left, and I would not suffer to be bond to one of them. A remarriage could certainly improve our fiscal situation. Who knows? It may be possible to have you return to England, if you are still unmarried. _

_Your mother,_

_Lady Phillips_

Sarah placed the letter down on her writing desk and frowned. She'd preferred the first letter she received from her mother after more than two years in the colonies to be a bit more pining and optimistic. Still, a letter was a letter, and it was good to her from her mother after so long. The subject was worrying, however. Even after all those years with no word, Sarah still believed her father was out there, at least in her heart of hearts. The mere thought of her mother marrying another man made Sarah feel queasy and alone. She was so far away.

She dried her eyes, folded the letter up, placed it carefully in her skirt pocket, and made her way downstairs. James, Henri, and Moses, were huddled beside the press, arguing about whether or not to print some information. Sarah was in no mood to join them. She perched on a stool, and rested her head in her hand. She would just have to wait for the squabble to be over so she could discuss the letter with James, or better yet, Moses.

All heads turned when the tiny bell attached to the door announced a customer. Sarah hope for someone interesting, but resumed her position when she saw it was just Dr. Franklin. The argument faded away.

"I have some important news. The loyalists have been stealing our mail. We can't trust anything we've received via correspondence. But because of my past experience, Congress has declared me postmaster general of the colonies." Dr. Franklin boomed this announcement after placing a bundle of letters on the countertop.

"Excuse me sir, but we've obtained a dispatch from an unidentified source. It says the British are moving south out of Boston" James broken into the conversation with his usual gusto. Sarah rolled her eyes. Showoff.

"Well, let me see first." Dr. Franklin made his way over to the cluster. Taking the letter from James, he examined it carefully. When he found what he was looking for, he motioned them closer. "See this mark here? It's _f_ for fire. Sarah, hand me that candle over there." with that, he lit the candle, and eased the letter towards the gleaming flame. Sarah nearly cried out when words began appearing.

"This letter's written in invisible ink. The British are staying in Boston, not moving out. This just proves that we need to be careful concerning the mail. Those letters over there are supposed to go to New York. James, you're the only one here who can take them." Dr. Franklin transferred the letters from the counter to James.

"Wait! I'm going too!" the words left her mouth before she could process them. Maybe it was because of the letter. She'd written her mother every week and she hadn't received a single letter. Even worse, word had gotten out about her. She needed to see the mail system at work before she used it

James was opposed, of course. "No. there is no way she's going along. She's probably a spy!" Sarah and James had a duel of dirty looks. She finally triumphed with a look she hoped conveyed the message of castration.

"Why don't we let dr. franklin decide. It is his mail system."

"Fine, but he's never going to let a tory girl like you come along on a dangerous."

Sarah and James both turned to dr. franklin, each providing a look they hoped would convey their ideals.

James pov

The dirt road to New York thudded comfortingly beneath Caesar's hooves. The letters in mailbag rustled like fallen leaves at his side. James griped the reins hard as the road made a swift bend. Sarah came up behind him. He motioned for her to stop near a black stone.

"That milestone mean's we're halfway to new York." he turned to face her "this is a good a place as any to stop and rest."

James got out of to his saddle, and held out his hand to help Sarah. She took it, and James savored the warm, silky feel of her skin. He tied the horses to a nearby fallen tree while she removed the saddles and bridles. They made their way to a nearby tree, and settled down. Sarah placed her head on James' shoulder and closed her eyes. James did likewise.

When James opened his eyes, the sun had journeyed from the middle of the sky to the edge. He swore and stood up, waking Sarah in the process. They exchanged worried looks and rushed towards the horses. They sped through the saddling process, barley securing the reins before galloping off.

"We're going to have to ride all night to make up the lost time." Sarah said with a note of misery in her voice. James risked impropriety and took her hand again. He stroked the dainty knuckles this time in a gesture he hoped was reassuring rather than forward.

They rode further on, not encountering anything until they came to a dilapidated old barn, Sarah spotted them first.

"Those men. They must be the ones stealing the mail." She whispered.

"Good thing they haven't seen us. Wait here. I'm going around." He maneuvered off the road, ignoring her whispered cries of protest. James felt bad for making Creaser pick his way through the woods, and even worse for leaving Sarah alone on a lonely road with a bunch of strange men ahead of her, but this had to be done, for liberty's sake. He found an empty stump and gently placed the bag down. He returned to find Sarah surrounded by the strange men. James cursed his luck. He had debated bringing his standard pistol, but decided not to. They would be safe without it, he thought then. He looked for a good club, but was unable to find one. Resigning himself to their shared fate, he joined Sarah.

"Oh there you are dear! Tell these men about your mother, and how sick she is." A small wink, easily enough explained away by people who didn't know her clued James in on the lie.

"Oh, oh, yes, well, it's very serious. The pox, probably. "James clumsily stepped into the lie.

"the pox? She said it was influenza!" one of the men yelled.

James thought quickly," well it was influenza at first, but when she finally recovered from that, it was the pox."

The men looked unconvinced. Sarah began coughing.

"Darling, I don't feel very well. Perhaps I took sick from your mother." She attached several more coughs at the end to punctuate the testament. James had to suppress a smile. Laying it on rather thickly, aren't we Sarah? He thought.

The men didn't seem to think so. Looks of shock and dread broke out on their faces.

"r-right on your way m-ma'am. There s-should be an inn c-close by." One stammered, clearly trying to put as much distance as possible from the deathly contagion. Sarah and James both urged their horse pass, with Sarah presenting a few more hacking coughs. Once they were free from the thieves' eye's she miraculously recovered from her fabricated ailment.

"Keep working on that act, you might have a chance of making it." James teased. Sarah gave him a dirty look and took on a ladylike posture while urged her horse a few steps out of reach. James pressed Creaser to catch up. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I did not enjoy that, James hiller. It was hard enough without you mocking me." The ice in her voice could freeze a summer's day. Her eyes were focused straight ahead, as though James was a fly-rotted carcass oozing at the side of a road.

"What, lying to those men back there? Sarah, we didn't have any choice! If we'd told the truth, they'd probably take the mail and shoot us. Do you want that?" James' bellow grew louder and louder as the images floated into his mind. First, the Tories ripping open the mail, effectively murdering hundreds of soldiers. next, a gun lined up against his forehead, cocked and ready to fire. And then the worst most horrifying of all, Sarah, beaten and bloody a bullet wound in her forehead, lying lifeless in some god forsaken forest floor. No. James thought, I'll die before that happens to her.

"I guess you're right. But I've always been taught that lying-"a loud roar cut Sarah off in the middle of her sentence. Up ahead, the road transformed into a pillar of fire and smoke fit enough to guide the Hebrews. The horse reared, and James reached out for Sarah, fearing the worst. A shadowy mob came out from behind the trees and surrounded them.

"Hello there! Let's try and keep this civil now. would you Tories kindly give us back the mail you stole?" the middle age man in front of them commanded, keeping his gun fixed on them.

"Sir, we're not Tories. We're carrying the mail for dr. franklin himself." James handed him the letter. The man studied it, smiled and turned back towards them.

"Well, then. I'm awful sorry about that. Can't be too careful, especially at times like these. We're mail workers from New Jersey. Allow us to escort you to New York."

A few days of travel later, they arrived in New York. James led Sarah into The Green Light tavern.

"James? What are we doing here?" Sarah's tone waved in confusion. He smiled back at her.

"This is the end of the line. Mail here will be distributed all over the colony, and the mail for oversea will be taken abroad. Any letter you write your mother will surely arrive there safely."

Sarah's smile lit up the room. She threw her arms around James. He was taken aback at first, but relaxed into her embrace.

"James! I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

"Please Sarah! I've suffered enough at the hands of the British!"

"Once more couldn't hurt you." She laughed, and kissed him on the check, both hearts fluttering all the while.

End

You thought they were going to kiss didn't you? Trust me, James and Sarah's first kiss will be far more interesting and embarrassing. It's just really fun to tease you guys.

This might be weird, but the letter seems a bit extreme to me in retrospect. I'm not sure if Sarah's mother's ooc or not. I guess we'll just have to wait.

I'm not sure what 18th century marriage law was like (it's the one thing that my apush book doesn't give insane amounts of detail on), but I'm guessing there was some sort of rule about how long a husband had to be missing to be considered dead. I do know there was probably divorce, since Rebecca Jackson (Andrew Jackson's wife) was a divorcee. So I'm not sure whether Sarah's mother would be called a widow or divorcee.

And as an interesting and totally unrelated note, when a small pox epidemic hit Boston in the late 18th century, Paul revere's children got sick. When the town councilmen tried to take them to the sick house (a guaranteed death warrant), he told them "you aren't taking my babies". The councilmen boarded up his house, and six months later, every single one of his kids survived. Amazing, isn't?

Comment and fav to decrease the metonymy of my life


	15. word mith

chapter 15: wordsmith

June 20 1776

Sarah pov

After the mail run, Sarah took to stationing herself in the print shop whenever James was working. There, she'd write letters to her mother, handle customers, and do whatever menial chore she could without leaving the room. Contrary to Moses, Henri and Dr. Franklin's opinions, she and James were not 'making cow eyes' at each other, and she was not 'just there to watch James work'. She was a proper English lady, and proper English ladies do not make cow eyes to or watch their fiancés work (even if said fiancé's sweat made his shirt cling to him like a second skin after a while, inadvertently showing off his hard earned muscles or if said fiancé made the cutest puzzled face whenever he found a mistake in the type).

Sarah was perched on her seat one hot June day, waiting for something, anything to do, when doctor franklin, john Adams, and a man she could not recognize marched in, nodded hello, and marched upstairs.

"What was that all about?" James voiced everyone's question.

"John Adams just proposed a document to break from England. They must be discussing it upstairs." Moses explained

"WHAT?" this final treason was the straw that broke Sarah's camel's back. Ever since the start of June, the world around Sarah had gone mad with talk of revolution. Everyone from the butcher to the baker to the sliver smith had their own opinion on the matter, and half of the time, it was treasonous. To break from England would mean certain doom.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah spotted James slowly made his way up stairs. She followed him, taking extra care to avoid being seen by any party. She found James kneeling against the door of dr. franklin's study.

"What are you doing?" her whisper cut through the silence of the hall. James jumped, shushed her, and motioned her closer to the door.

"We need a document to explain our reasons for breaking with England!" Adam's boisterous voice cut through the murmurs behind the door. A gasp worked its way out of Sarah's mouth before she could stop it. The conversation pause momentarily and James placed a reassuring arm around her waist.

"It'll be okay. Just wait and see." James whispered in her ear. Their closeness sent chills down her spine. She hesitated, and then laid her head on his shoulder, feeling him straighten underneath her.

"I write for my own enjoyment. That leaves only one man. Jefferson?"

"Me? Why"

Adam's interjected. "Clearly, you're the only one in a- how should I put this- favorable position to write this important piece of history."

"But-but- I've never written anything before in my life!"

"You'll be prefect. Just write what needs to be written."

"That's easier said than done, franklin." And before they could react, Jefferson threw open the door. Sarah and James topped one on top of the other into the open doorway, landing in a very indecent position. Both their faces reddened, and James withdrew his arm from Sarah's waist.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon." Jefferson blushed. Adams smiled and murmured something about "young love" to franklin. Sarah dusted herself off, curtsied politely and darted to her room. The nerve of that boy! She'd never been more embarrassed in her life, and all because of him! Sarah knew it was equality her fault, but it was easier to blame him.

Sarah gave him the cold shoulder the next couple of days, even going so far as relinquishing her post in the front of the shop. James tried to apologize at first, but after her cold response, he entered her snubbing game. An air of agitation settled over the print shop, everyone walking on eggshells to avoid the inevitable flare up between to two. Finally, doctor franklin broke the silence for them.

"I can't take this any longer. Sarah, James. Here's a list of things we need. Either go out together and get them or clear out the stable separately." They had just enough time to grab their baskets and the list before being unceremoniously pushed out the door. They walked in silence for some time, speaking only to the shopkeepers. Halfway home, James grabbed Sarah's arm and pointed through the window of a boarding house.

"Look, its Jefferson! I'd give anything to know what he's writing." A dreamy, longing look crossed his face.

Sarah smiled. "That can be arranged." She didn't leave time for James to answer. She sauntered to the door and knocked.

"Go away! I'm busy!"

"Chambermaid."

"Oh, all right. But be quick."

Sarah entered, emptied the trash bin and exited as quickly as she could. James was dumbfounded for a few minutes, but finally, just before they reached home, he spoke.

"You're amazing…"

A blush crept to Sarah's checks. "Thanks. It's all about using the right words."

A confused expression crossed James' face "what do you mean by that?"

"Well, the right word can make all the difference in a situation. The pen is mightier than the sword, after all. Words are a powerful force. Picking and choosing the right word is like picking and choosing the right house or land."

"Huh. I never thought of it like that."

They had reached the print shop by then. James opened the door gentlemanly for Sarah. The shop was empty, with only a note to give explanation.

_Gone to a congressional meeting_

_-franklin, Moses, Henri_

"Those little sneaks!" Sarah could tell James was enraged by his miss opportunity.

"Don't worry. Now we can look at these" Sarah placed the bag full of Jefferson's rejected drafts "without getting into trouble."

James picked one from the top "_while in the course of a man life, it becomes"_. Frowning, he picked another "_while in the course of human events, it becomes attractive to" _Sarah grabbed one or herself "_while in the course of human events it become necessary to _"

She stopped reading. It never seemed real, until she'd seen it in writing. The world had come crashing down. She felt so many emotions wash over her. Fear, anger, and- dare she say it- joy, all mixed into one.

"I can't believe it!" the colonies are really breaking with England."

End

DUNDUNDUH! Though, if you didn't see America breaking from England coming, you need to take a better history class.

I thought the lesson on the importance of words was a little heavy fisted in the original episode, so I interjected some of my own personal opinions.

I'm not sure if Jefferson ever wrote anything before the declaration. I can tell you all about his political ideals and octagonal house, but after 11 years of schooling, I know next to nothing about the founding father most famous for his writing. That's public education for you!

So summer's coming up, and I have good news and bad news. The good news is SUMMER IS COMING! The bad news is that I'm going to be having surgery to correct a problem with my back. It's an easy procedure, but I will need a month or so to recover. I might be able to post a chapter beforehand, but if not, the next chapter will probably come late July or august (I'll have a lot of downtime during recovery, so I'll be able to write more).

Fan fact: the house where Jefferson wrote the declaration is now a burger stand. 'MERICA!


End file.
